


Double Trouble

by LevyFai



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, diffrent world, ninja arts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 09:47:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 31
Words: 31,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6279640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LevyFai/pseuds/LevyFai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Whittney and Brittney are two normal girls, or so they thought, but when thier mother dies, their lives are turned upside down. The find themselves in one piece but in diffrent ships, and they also draw the attention of the navy and also the boys of the crew, can these girls surive onepiece and find eachother?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Whittney's POV

  Does time really crawl? Or has it only known how to fly?

  The fresh start we have been given was at a price, tainted with our beloved mother's passing. The beads of rain seem to fall especially ** Brittney and I as we stood in mourning silence in front of the polished granite stone, our only remaining evidence that our mother every walked this earth. I wrapped a comforting arm around Brittney, hoping to take away some of her grief by taking the burden as her older sibling.

  I was born a mere two minutes older than my twin, yet it didn't matter much. To my little baby sister, I could be an entire year older, and still had her fuss over me like a mother hen. Both inheriting our mother's brown hair and tan skin, I still stood a proud few inches above her. My usual neat, tied hair had given way to a messy let-down style, my grief too much for me to bring myself to tie it up.

  Even my sense of fashion seemed to have vanished, like the way our mother had quickly disappeared from the cruel earth. Instead of a dress that I would have worn, like my twin sister, I settled for a navy blue sweater and skin-tight jeans, knowing that a funeral didn't call for much need for dress up.

  Yet, through the entire ceremony, I clutched my own sleeve, with only the furrow of my eyebrows giving away my true anxiety and distraught behind those seemingly emotionless eyes. Even Brittney seemed to have caught the same disease. Having grown up knowing our mother as our only family, we didn't know where to go next. Our other relatives and family were a mystery to our clueless selves, and what we wanted last was to be admitted into foster care, and separated.

  The hard droplets seem to give way to a soft drizzle, and the heavens seem to cry along with the two of us, washing away our agony and pain along with every crystal tear that fell.

  Brittney finally rubbed her wet eyes with the back of her bare arms as we headed back to our little cozy home, wiping dry her eyes. Brown eyes rolled upwards to meet blue ones. "Whittney, I'm worried."

  I tried to throw what seemed like a smile to my twin sister, but I knew she could see beyond it. "Brittney, everything will be fine. I won't let them do anything. I promise."

  Her fairer, shorter hair gave an obvious contrast to the lime green dress she donned as she flipped it around to look me directly in the face. "I'm still worried! What about that note we have?"

  I sighed, turning and looking down at the table instead of facing those intense eyes. The usually clutter oak wood table was bare, save for the final present our mother left for us: an envelope, and a little trunk. Neither had been opened, only moved, but as time ticked away, and the few people that attended the funeral finally left us alone, we decided it was time.  
  Our cozy little home at the very edge of town, was known for its beautiful scenery. It was where the ferocious sea meant the constantly changing sky, where each would wage wars against the other, throwing waves that seem to reach the clouds, or thunder that would pelt from the heavens. Yet, just for today, both seemed calm.

  Having carried it in just an hour before, the envelope now sat, side by side, with the comparatively enormous trunk. Pulling a chair up to the table, I collapsed onto the chair with a soft thud, which was quickly followed by a second one, courtesy of Brittney.

  "Which should we open first?" I questioned, looking between the two objects.

  "The envelope." Came the reply, and I gave a curt nod in response.

  The tearing of the fragile paper was the only sound resounding through the deadly-silent house, and I nearly dropped the paper in a start. It was in our mother's handwriting, but what gave me an even bigger jolt was that it seemed like her handwriting was from when she younger. I recognized it from some of the books she used to write in and read from it to the two of us when we were younger.

  I read the note out loud.

  "My dear little twins,

  If you received this letter, I would have already passed on. I'm sorry for leaving you, and I do know you two are burning with questions, but you have to listen to me. You see, my beloved children, I know the truth is harsh to bare, but in the end, there is no choice but to face reality. Have Brittney seat down first. I rather she not panic.

  Our family isn't from here, nor is your father's. I never did talk about him because it would be dangerous. If anyone found a way to locate me and fin that you two were his, your lives would be in utter danger, and I didn't want that.

  In the envelope, you'll find two photographs, one of our loving family, and one of my own. My dear girls, you need to believe me, because I need you to leave our house and run. Wait till nightfall before leaving the house. I understand you have a right to know what's going on, but I can't have it written down.

  Finally, know this. I love you.

  Your mother,  
  Elle Newheart. "

  Looking up from the cursive, handwritten letter, Brittney seemed faint, and I offered my hand before taking out the first photograph.

  I easily recognized the woman in the centre as our mum, of course, much, much younger, with her signature curly mob of hair and her sparkling, crystal blue eyes. Her long arms were wrapped around a boy with absolutely wild chocolate brown hair, with obviously no sense of fashion, seeing he matched his blue uniform with a yellow cheese scarf.

  There was another woman standing off to the left, with the same untamable hair as our mother and her ever cheerful sapphire eyes, but instead, donned a blue dress, with her arms full with two children I recognized as ourselves.

  But what made my eyes stretch and my jaw seem like it was ten tons heavy was the unbelievably enormous man to the right of the photograph. I could estimate he was around 6 to 8 feet tall, judging from the fact he had to squat down to fit in the photo frame. His muscular chest was littered with scars, but what really tipped me off to this man's identity was his snow white, curved mustache.

  Without even waiting another blink for Brittney to finish her glimpse of the picture, I flipped it, much to the annoyance and protests of my baby twin sister.

  My suspicions were confirmed. On the back of the age old picture, was my mother's cursive writing.

  Edward, myself, Thatch and Ella, one happy family. (Right to left)

  We stole a glance at each other, both trying to determine what the looks on each other faces were trying to say. But since neither seemed to be getting anywhere, I finally took a deep breath, and explained.

  "Edward and Thatch, I know those two."

  Brittney gave that all too familiar puppy dog face that had 'EXPLAIN' written all over it.

  "Edward Newgate, otherwise known as Whitebeard, and Thatch, the Fourth Division Commander. They're both part of the Whitebeard pirates."

  She nodded, signaling me to continue.

  "Well, its kinda hard to explain, but those two…. are pirates on that anime, One Piece. And according to this, Thatch is our uncle, and Whitebeard, our granddad."

  Brittney's face seemed to drain of all its color. "You've got to be kidding me…"

  I quickly changed the topic before her shock got the better of her. "Here, let's take a look at the second picture."

  Instantly, I started mentally cursing and swearing every single vulgarity that existed in my puny vocabulary. Of all the handsome men in the world, she had to choose him. A drunk, yet a good man at heart, but still. A drunk.  
  Our mother stood, forever frozen in the still frame of picture, a few years older than the other picture, with one of us comfortably bundled in her arms. The other, bundled in the single arm of our finally revealed father, his outstanding red-hair being tossed carelessly in the wind, the three atrocious scars slashed across his eye.  
  A series of words were yet again, spotted behind the photograph.  
  Me, holding Brittney, and Shanks, holding Whittney.  
  "Whittney, who's that? Our dad?"  
  "Shanks. His one of the Yonkou, or Pirate Emperors, that rule the New World. Granddad's one as well."  
  Brittney paused to ponder for a few seconds, her face contorting into her concentration face. "So we're from a different world…"  
  "Then we should go back." I finished the sentence for her.  
  "Why?"  
  "Because, firstly, darling sister, I would really like to see our family. And secondly, they can't separate us."  
  "Fine. When do we leave?"  
  "Nightfall."  
  We trudged to our shared room to catch forty winks of sleep, yet fate obviously had something else in mind.  


Brittney's POV  
  Whittney told me to go to bed, and I did, but I didn't manage to catch even twenty winks of sleep before I was aroused. My older twin sister's hand was immediately clamped around my mouth to prevent me from asking any questions, before she gestured for me to change out of my nightgown. But what she asked me to wear didn't seem like any clothes that I own. I guess that it's from the trunk.  
Putting on the dark blue shirt and matching pants that I was assigned, I scanned Whittney's choice of clothes, and found it satisfactory, it being a match of an olive green shirt, and a pair of black pants.  
  Without another word, she motioned for me, and our duo made it out of the house. Once we were outside, Whittney gave me a brief explanation and our next course of action.  

  "There was someone in the house. So we're going to make for the cliff, and follow it down back to the town to get some help."  
  Her whisper was barely above the sound of the sudden raging storm that stirred up in the pitch-black night, but I caught it all the same. I immediately latched on to her comforting hand, and we sneaked towards the steep cliff.  
  But before we could start our journey towards town, the door of the house was thrown open, and the flood of light revealed our location. The howl of what seemed like wolves  followed, before the enormous figure filled the doorway, circling us like a predator following its helpless prey.  
  A figure came out the door as well, but his face was shadowed by the light that shined from the back.  
  "Come come, what are you doing?" I could almost imagine the evil smile plastered on his face.  
  "Keeping away from you." Came the cold reply from Whittney, as she glared at the somewhat vague figure that dared trespass into our lovely house.  
  "Oh, but I'm not going to let the children of Red-Hair go…"  
  Without a second's though, Whittney flung her arm around me, and I felt myself tumbling down from the merciless cliff into the churning, inky sea, with my last memory being my darling twin sister reaching out for me.  
Looks like time knew how to crawl as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uploaded from Fanfiction.


	2. Where in the world am I?

 

-W-

Sometimes when I was little my mother told us that there is a dream world and the world that we live in. Even as I was little mother would always call out of me daydreaming, while my little sister was always in the real world. I came to believe that if there was a boundary between the two, then it was weak even gone in some places. I thought if I found out where they were I could go to the dream world and then show my sister and mother.

Even when I got older, my belief was hidden by school work and mother's illness. I had come to the downturn of it when my mother was in her final hours, I ran to find a weak spot I had known for a time, but when I got there it was gone. When I came back my mother was gone away, at the same time, I felt that my belief was gone.

But as I awoke on a beach shore, I thought to myself, so I found an opening in the barrier. I tried to stand, I failed on the first try, but on the second I stood up. I looked around me, good news if any I was on land, and I could see smoke coming from the left. Which meant either a town or a camp. I turned around to see what Brittney wanted to do, that's when discovered to my own horror that my twin wasn't near me.

-B-

Ever since I was little I had one and only fear, I didn't tell anyone about it. I kept it secret, but it seemed that both Whittney and mother knew about it. They would always stay with me if one had to go the other stayed. If they both had to go somewhere they would always invite me to go with one of them. My fear is being alone, and I was kind of.

I look over from the bed which I was in and did a double take, for sitting right next to me taking my pulse I guess was a reindeer. I swear I looked him over and blinked and blinked again. It was a reindeer with a blue nose, wearing a doctor cap and shorts.

I tried to sit up, the reindeer looked at me, I wonder what would it do, to my surprise he talked.

"Good your awake, I was worried, you did fall on deck pretty hard." I reached up and touched my head, I felt the bandage. Then it hit me, this was a talking reindeer.

"Am I dreaming, you're talking to me?"

"Sorry, no I ate the human human fruit." I stared at him, then I remembered that Whittney said that were fruits in this world which gave people and animals power which rivaled the human mind.

I started to remember when Whittney was telling me about One Piece before, and about the main guy and his crew. I looked at this reindeer and asked him.

"Your Ussop right?"

The deer looked at me he told me with his voice a little weak.

"I'm Chopper."

I felt myself blush in embarrassment, this reindeer saved my life and I called him the wrong name, I could hear Whittney laughing. I looked around I was looking for a brown head but I didn't see her. I looked at Chopper and asked him.

"Where's Whittney, I mean was there anyone who landed with me?"

"No sorry, you're the only one…"

I didn't hear the rest of it, I fainted.

-W-

It felt that I had eaten the whole cake and then for dessert a whole pig. When I got close to fire I saw three figures. Two were talking while the other was asleep, I felt my belly cry out in pain. I hid in bushes to hear the others who were awake.

"Wow, one-minute talking and the next off to dreamland." said one.

The second just nodded and looked into the fire I tried to get up closer and tripped on my own foot. The two waking figures stood up ready to fight, I had landed on the one who was asleep. I looked down to see black hair and a freckled face, I had landed on the second division commander of the white beard pirates Poraz D. Ace. Then I grabbed my belly and threw up. That when Ace woke up, he looked up at me, I could feel his fire powers coming on. I didn't know what came over me, but I jumped off Ace I put myself between the woods and him. The I placed my hand in front of me, and to make hand signs.

"Ninja art, dream style, ancient illusion diamond storm."

A storm of diamonds came at Ace he smiled at just stood there, the diamonds went through him, curse on devil fruit powers. Ace then came back with his own attack. I dogged and then jumped and got behind him. I made a point with my fingers.

"Secrete finger jusu thousand years of death."

"Yow" was the word that Ace said as he went into the air. I then heard laughing from behind me.

I turned around and saw the one who looked into the fire was Marco the first division commander and the other was Thatch the fourth division commander, I looked my Uncle over and felt the tears in my eye.

He looked at me and did a double take, I saw his mouth opened he then looked around, maybe trying to see if my twin was close.

"If you're looking for my sister, she's not here, I don't know where she is." I felt the tears come, even if I had found our uncle my sister was lost.

"Thatch who's the girl?" I turned around to see that Ace had come back. Rubbing his bottom, he looked at me with killer intent.

"My name is Whittney Newheart," I said to him.

"Elle's eldest." replied Thatch.

Marco looked at Thatch and back at me, his eyebrow raised.

"Elle as in Pops' daughter?"

"Wait, daughter, you mean that Pops had kids?"

They both looked at the younger commander, then he looked at me, and said.

"She looks…"

"Finish that sentence and we'll need a new second division commander."

Ace gulped, and Thatch hit him over the head to make sure that threat stuck in commander's head.

I looked over to Marco, he just stood they're looking me up and down, I was now aware that the clothes I wore had holes in them now. I felt his eyes looking at my body I felt the heat coming to my cheeks I had only time, to mutter.

"Uncle Thatch." the last thing I saw was all three men coming to catch me, as I fainted.

 


	3. wanted

-W-

You know the feeling, the feeling when you wake up somewhere and you think you had a dream, but found out it really happened. I experience this feeling when I woke up in a cabin on the Moby Dick. I opened my eyes and looked around the cabin I was in, it seemed to be one of the supplies cabins.

I stood up and walked out of the cot that I was laying on. I stretched my aching back and looked around. I found that someone had laid some clothes for me. A pair of brown shoes, black pants, and a pale blue shirt. I put these items on and put my hair in a ponytail.

I walked out of the cabin door and was attacked, I had only time to step to the other side when a shoe came and hit the door panel. I looked over to where the shoe came from and I saw the trio and my uncle rubbing the back of his head. I thought to myself, so it wasn't a dream.

"Wow, Thatch they got you that time." Ace said then he saw me, I thought I saw a flash of fear and anger at the same time in his eyes.

"Hey." I said waving to the three of them, my smile that I had to make sure that Ace knew that I would not attack him.

"Hey, so how did you sleep?" Thatch asked.

"Fine, I mean I was a little groggy when I woke up today…I mean I didn't know where I was at first."

"Well, we were hoping that we would get here before you woke up, so you wouldn't feel out of place…"

"How did you see that happing Uncle, when I didn't even get dressed until I was out of bed?"

I heard snickers from Ace and to my surprise Marco, I was wondering if they were thinking about me in my nightclothes. Uncle Thatch was thinking about that too and looked sternly at the both of them.

"Yoi, shouldn't we get to breakfast?" Marco asked, I hadn't heard his voice before I thought it was charming. I felt the heat rise to my face but before I could say or faint, Ace grabbed Marco's arm and headed off to the galley.

"Does Marco always follow Ace, or did they just start today?"

"I have no idea, but we better get, because if Ace gets to the galley first were not going to have much to eat."

I nodded and headed toward galley.

-M-

After we were gone from Thatch and his niece, or I should say Pop's granddaughter. I could tell what Ace was thinking, I knew that he would fall flat on his face. Whittney I could tell didn't really like Ace that way, but I could also tell that she would handle herself.

"Marco, I want to warn you, Whittney's mine."

I held back a laugh, this boy is calling me out? I wonder if he has a death wish, or that he forgot how old I am. I couldn't fall for Elle's daughter, even though she's a young woman.

Snap out of it Marco, you have work to do, I looked to Ace he was now back on his first love food. I then had a fleeting thought of Thatch attack Ace because of something he said to Whittney.

I held back the laugh, and saw that Thatch and Whittney had cached up with us. I caught myself staring at Whittney. She looked over at me, I could she her blushed, and then headed to the Galley.

-W-

After getting my breakfast, I sat down with the commanders, between Uncle Thatch and Vista. Vista was messing with his mustache, and was talking Izou about something or other. I felt so out of my league, I sat and ate my food, which was pancakes. I love them so much, the best when my mother made them I put my fork down, and started to cry.

I felt a large hand come over and then led me to a bigger chest. I could feel a strong heart beat in the chest. I knew who I was crying into, I felt his kiss on my head, the whiskers on his lips tickled and I started to laugh.

"One of the rules here is there's no crying." I smiled and looked up to Granddad, White Beard, Leader of the White Beard Pirates.

"Yes, Sir." I said in reply.

"Sir, boys do you think I should be called sir?"

"No." came the reply from all the men.

"They call me pops, but for you you'll call me Granddad." he then laughed I laughed as well.

"Now what to do with you little one."

"Little, I'm 18 years old." I replied as Granddad laughed.

"Ok, how about Winnie?"

"Granddad."

"Ok, Ok, I'm taking about what Division you'll be in."

"What?" I said and so did the division commanders.

"Well what else am I suppose to do, I can't leave you with the nurses no offence to them, but there's no room with them, and I dout that you would like to stay on the ship all the time."

I nodded, these were all good points, but I knew where this was going so I told Granddad.

"I can't cook and I can bake but not very well so I can't be in division 4." I saw the disappointed faces of Granddad and Uncle Thatch. I not a child I can take care of myself.

"Ok, Marco you have a new divisionary."

"What?" that came out of myself and all the other division commanders including Marco.

"Well how else I can keep an eye on you?"

"Granddad…"

"Don't granddad me, and Marco you better make sure my granddaughter stays safe, but no special treatment."

"Right Pops." He then looked strait at me, and I felt my blushing cheeks turn bright red.

I headed out of the galley then I picked up a paper and then came a shock of my lifetime. Her hair was a little messier and her eyes were wilder. She wore a green tank top and blue jeans her shoes were light brown. On the bottom of the Wanted Poster it read:

Wanted: Brittney "Tiger" Newheart

Bounty: 15000 Berries

I was busy looking at the poster I didn't even noticed that Marco was behind me until he tapped me on the shoulder. He looked at the poster and raised an eyebrow. I laughed then, he smirked.

"Yoi, what's so funny?"

"It's just my sister, the one who is known for promoting peace is now a wanted Pirate."

"It's still a little low."

"The bounty I know, but do you think it's because they don't know who Brittney is related too?"

"No, they know who she's related to, they just don't want to cause a panic."

"A panic from Brittney.."

"Well look at this way, your both related to Pops directly from your mother, and your Father is Red Haired Shanks, you and your sister are pedigree in the pirate world."

"Thanks, I think."

"Not only that but it seems that your sister has eaten a devil fruit, and so have you."

"What, but how Brittney got here the same that I did, and I don't remember eating anything when I first came here.."

"When Elle left with you two, pops said that she took two devil fruits with here. One was a zoan type called cat cat fruit tiger model and the second one was the dream dream fruit."

"Wait, you mean our mother fed us Devil fruit when we were little."

"Yes, didn't you feel any side effects…"

"I did feel like when I was asleep that sometimes the dreams I dreamy weren't mine…"

"That's one of the powers of the dream dream Fruit, and the way you acted when Ace was asleep. You were feeling what he was dreaming.."

"Does the boy eat, think, and dream Meat?"

Marco laughed and replied.

"Him and I think his brother he talks about."

"Luffy right."

"I'm not going to ask how you know that."

I laughed at that then there was silence between us.

"Well, better show you the barracks you'll be sleeping in."

"Yes, Sir."

"Call me Marco."

I smiled a little and followed him to my room.

 


	4. sword and spice

-B-

What's better waking up to a good day, waking up to the smell of Sanji's breakfast. I stood up and stretched and looked over to see that Robin and Nami were also awake. I chose the shirt and pants for the day and saw that the others were also dressed.

"What do you bet that Zolo is in the lookout." I smiled at Nami we had an uneven truce. Robin nodded at both of us and headed toward the galley.

"I'll get him," I said as I went up the pole of the lookout. As I passed Usopp and Franky I changed into my tiger form which is a white bangle tiger. I walked in and saw that Zolo was fast asleep.

The cat in me wanted to pounce on the green haired man. I waited until I could tell he wouldn't wake up. I attacked, bad idea.

-Z-

My swords were in my hand, I was ready to cut whatever came. I opened my eyes to see a white tiger coming toward me. I stop my blades before they could hurt her, she then licked my face. I sighed and then said to the tiger.

"You know I could have killed you." She transformed and became Brittney.

"Then how would you have known it's time for breakfast?"

I smiled at that only this girl would say that I looked at her and got up.

"See you down there Zolo."

-B-

The kitchen was full of life, I had to move around both Luffy and Chopper. I stood behind Sanji and placed my hands on his eyes. I loved this game even as a child, Whittney was always making me laugh because of the guesses she had.

"Guess who."

"Ussop."

"No."

"Nami, Robin?"

"Try again."

"Chopper."

"I don't have hoofs."

"Then it must be the tigress of the ship."

He turned around and kissed my hand, I smiled ever since I landed on the thousands Sunny every man on board was nice to me. Which is why Nami was a little mad at me, Robin just laughed at it. I kept thinking about what Whittney would do if she had known how many men on the crew had a crush on me.

"Sanji don't you need to set the table?" I asked as I took my place beside Robin and Nami.

"Okay, this is a breakfast to celebrate the 4 weeks Brittney has been with us," stated Luffy. I had to smile, Luffy's smile made all of us smile, then I thought about my twin who also made me smile. I started to cry.

"Brittney, what's the matter?" I looked at Luffy the only one who knew I had a sister was Chopper who had guessed what had triggered my tears.

"I was just remembering my..sister."

"Wait you have a sister?"

"Is she as hot as you?"

"Oh, what could be more beautiful a pair of queens."

"ALL OF YOU SHUT UP." All the boys looked over at Nami I thanked her.

"Brittney why don't you tell us about your sister."

I looked at Robin, and nodded, and started to talk about my twin.

End of chapter

 


	5. I think i love you

-W-

If you told me I would be on the Moby dick in the show One Piece I would have laughed in your face as the men wearing the white jackets come take you away, and then if you told me I would have to face the dreaded prank war of the first, second and fourth division commanders I would have throw you in loony bin myself.

The week started out normal, I mean normal as living with Pirates could be. I was walking on the deck with Uncle Thatch. I didn't need an escort, but Granddad had said no and had to order that I was not to go anywhere without a division commander walking with me. At first I was against it, I'm 18, after all, I told him I can handle myself.

It was a few hours after when a drunk crew member came over to me.

He pinned me against the wall, I couldn't even defend myself the crew member was stronger. I screamed and just luck that Marco and Uncle Thatch were just around the bend. Marco attacked the crew member while Uncle Thatch held me tight looking for any wounds. That's when I deiced that Granddad was right.

Well anyway, Uncle Thatch and I were walking, meaning that Uncle Thatch was talking to me about Food. I stop and looked to my Uncle and said in the most kindly way.

"Uncle do you mind not talking about food."

"Why, oh Ace had a dream again."

"I think the only thing he dreams about is meat and more meat, it almost makes me want to become a vegetarian."

"Okay, but what do you want to talk about?"

"Can you tell me about when my mother was my age."

He just stared at me I thought that he was thinking then it came, a bucket of dirty water came down on both of us. Mostly on Uncle Thatch, and I looked up and saw that Ace was smiling at us and I watched as Uncle Thatch ran after him.

I stood there in shock and then I heard steps coming up from behind me. I looked and smiled when my Division commander came up. He saw that I was wet and raised his eyebrow in a question. I felt myself blush, and I told him what happened.

He laughed, I punched him on his arm, he rubbed it just to make me feel better. He smirked and leaned on the railing. I sat down right beside him, he then started talking.

"Well, it seems that they started early."

"What?" even though I have watched One piece some places I'm a little clueless on.

"Thatch and Ace have a prank war."

"Oh…"

"So you better stay away from those two for the time being."

"What about you?"

He looked at me and sighed, then told me in his own words.

"I wouldn't join in until they do something to me." I feel sorry for Uncle Thatch and Ace because I could tell the slight aura coming from Marco.

"I hope Ace and Uncle Thatch know this."

"If they don't they will."

That dark aura again, oh don't do anything you'll be sorry for Uncle Thatch and Ace. Mostly Ace. Marco looked at me, I felt my face turning bright red. Why does this always happen when Marco is around me. All the other crew members my age I could brush off, but when it's Marco I blush like a school girl.

"Are you ok?"

"I'm fine, shouldn't we start training?"

He nodded, and we headed to the training room.

-Later-

I'm going to murder them first Ace, Uncle Thatch, then Marco. I was halfway through my training secession when out of nowhere someone pushed Marco and he landed on top of me. I looked up to see that Ace was laughing at us, and then came in Thatch he saw the position that Marco and myself were in.

"MARCO YOU BAKA, GET OFF MY NIECE."

"YOI, IT'S NOT WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE."

When I heard what Marco said I couldn't help it, I thought that Marco had like me, but what he said…I pushed him off and then used my hand signs and said.

"Ninja art, dream style, ancient illusion spirit chain." chains wrapped around Marco and the other men as I ran I felt the tears coming down. I wanted to find a place to hide, I found it.

Why, why, why tears for someone who didn't even know that I loved him. Who is older than me and probably even has a girl, he wouldn't want me. I sat down and started to cry even more. I then heard from below the calls of the crew.

"WHITTNEY, WHITTNEY, COME ON OUT."

Please, just leave me alone I want to be alone, but as soon as I thought it, a figure dropped down beside me. I didn't look at who it was but I knew who it was. He just stood as I looked out, then he made noise to break the quiet.

"I didn't know that you could make chains."

"I just found out a few days ago."

"Why did you use it.."

"Because I lost my temper, and wasn't thinking straight."

"Why was that.."

"Because of what you said."

"What I said?"

I couldn't help him figure out what he said to make me chain him and the others. Then he must have figured it out.

"Yoi, so that's what go up upset…" he stopped then he looked at me realizing what that meant to me.

"Whittney, how do you feel…"

"About you?"

"Yoi, Whittney…"

"I love you, Marco."

"Whittney.."

"If you are going to say that we can't be together because of our ages, and because that I'm Pop's granddaughter or Shanks daughter…"

I was cut off because of the kiss that Marco placed on my lips.

"I was going to say I love you." he smirked.

"If I wasn't so tired I would smack you." I then laid my head on his shoulder, and closed my eyes, smiling because I knew that tonight my dreams would be beautiful.

 


	6. meeting of the crews

-W-

I woke up when the sun came into the window. I turned away and found out I wasn't alone in my room. I opened my eyes when I looked to see that Marco had used the secret door which linked my room with his.

He smiled at me and came over, it had been a few weeks since his declaration of love. We had found the door when we went back to our cabins that night, we decided that we would use that door instead of the front door of the cabins to see each other. Not many people knew about me and Marco, we had hidden our advances from everyone.

"Good morning Whitt were docking in a few minutes."

"Hum. Marco, I was having a wonderful dream…"

He smirked and came over, he knelt down and I turned to him. I smiled too and kissed him. He sighed and stood up, I then sat up on the bed made room for him. He sat down and I lean on him. We sat like that for a few minutes, I didn't know who fell asleep first, but we both woke up when the door opened and in came in Ace and a mad Uncle Thatch.

"Thatch." said Marco with out any fear, I, on the other hand, was shaking in my boots.

"Marco, Whittney what's going on?" I could feel the killer aura coming off him. I looked over at Marco who was standing up now.

"Uh…."

"Nothing," I said putting on my most honest face and adding a little of my dream powers.

"Whittney, what have I told you about using your devil fruit powers like that." I sighed Uncle Thatch was one of few who knew about how I could use my power.

"Not to use my powers unless I have good reason too."

"Good Girl since both you and Marco are up, you're coming shopping with me on the island."

"What?"

"Thatch…"

"Marco I had already cleared this with Pops, or would you rather I called him and tell him where I found you?"

Marco and I looked at each other this was a lose, lose idea for us. We both knew we didn't want to face Granddad.

"Anything you say Thatch," we both chorused.

-B-

I was walking with Sanji and Zolo we were in charged of getting supplies. I had strict orders from Nami to make sure that the two behaved while she dealt with Luffy. I thought it was a fair for me I wanted to buy some books.

"Hey, Sanji?" I called and the blond hair cook looked back at me.

"Yes, Brittney-chan?"

"Can we stop I saw a book stand over there, and I also think that Zolo needs a break."

I looked over to Zolo who was loaded down with items for the ship. He wasn't sweating but I could tell that he need it. He gave a look, which meant I can take care of myself this is nothing. I swear I think all men think girls would like them if they all act like real manly.

Whittney would put these guys in their place, she's on of the few people where we grew up that could defeat any boy who tried to hit on me. I hoped that Zolo and Sanji wouldn't give her any cause to do it.

"Of course Brittney-Chan," I swear I will never get used to Sanji's eyes turning into hearts.

-W-

I was looking over at Marco who was holding everything, and at Uncle Thatch who still had the dark aura from this morning. I then looked around at all the booths and to my surprise, I saw that there was a book seller. I wanted to go there, I risked the anger of Uncle Thatch and asked.

"Uncle Thatch?"

He stopped and turned to me, I could still tell that he was still mad at me, but I really wanted some books.

"Yes."

"Can we stop, there's a book seller over there, we would give time to rest, and I do have some money…."

He gave me a hard look, I looked over at Marco for support. He stared back he was thinking that we should get back to the ship, there had been gossip about a high naval officer and also a war lord on the island. I mouthed Please.

"It would be good for her to read something, she has already read everything in the library."

"Please, Uncle Thatch."

"Okay, but only for a few minutes."

I smiled and headed over to the seller, I could hear both Marco and Uncle Thatch coming behind me. I looked back and smiled they both were keeping up, I held back a laugh and turn back, to find myself going to run into someone. I couldn't stop, I hit her.

-B-

I was seeing stars, I could hear Sanji and Zolo coming over. I looked over at the person who hit me. She looked at me to, I was over flooded with joy for the one who ran into me was no other than my elder, clumsy, protective, sister.

-W-

Out of all things I have seen in this crazy world, nothing and I mean nothing comes close to what I was seeing right in front of me. She's here and it's not a dream I put my arms around her and said.

"Out of all the places where we could meet, we meet at a book seller."

-B-

I stared at my sister as she loosens her hold on me. I laughed only my sister would make the comment about being at a book seller. Then I remembered about the boys before I could warn her Sanji came over and saw us.

"Brittney-chan and this lovely lady must be Whittney-Chan.." He walked over with Zolo following him. Then I saw two other figures coming from Whittney's side.

"Chan?" Whittney gave a questioning look to me.

"Now, Whittney I can handle myself."

"I'm not worried about you, I'm worried about them." she was looking at Zolo and Sanji.

"Brittney so this is your sister?"

"Are you blind sea weed head, of course, this is Whittney-Chan."

He took Whittney's hand, and pulled her close, I thought that Whittney would do something, but someone beat her to it. A kick sent Sanji to the ground, and I looked to see the Guy from Mom's photo and the guy who kicked Sanji.

"Thatch, is he related to you?" The guy asked, then I remembered what Whittney had said our Uncle was named Thatch.

"Marco, I could ask you the same thing since you're gunning for my niece."

I looked to Whittney who was blushing, so she was with Marco. I smiled at her, so now my sister had a boa now.

"Hey you guys, you can talk to each other, Brittney and myself are going to talk by ourselves," she grabbed me and took me away. I waved to the boys who were standing confused.

-W-

I found a place where me and Brittney could sit. I had her sit first and I looked around, I had this feeling but I don't what was going to happened. I shook my head and looked at my little sister, she seemed to have grown in these last few months. Into a beautiful woman, like our mother. I felt a tear came and I saw that made Brittney worry.

"Nothing, it's just that you just look like mother."

"Whittney, do you really mean it?"

"That explains why you have two men after you."

"What?"

"Don't play dumb, I mean Zolo and Sanji."

"Oh, but don't count yourself out Whittney, Marco is a catch."

"More like a catch 22 you see, we both love each other, but if anyone finds out we could get in trouble."

"Like a Romeo and Juliet.."

"Out of all the couples of history you had to choose the couple that winded up dying."

Feeling my low feeling Brittney tried to cheer me up, but before she could say anything I pushed her down and jumped the other way. I looked up to see two people who I knew that rumors were true. Standing in front of us was Kizaru and Donquixote Doflamingo. I looked to see Brittney had gone in her hybrid form, which was a girl form with claws, a tail and tiger ears and eyes.

"So, you're the twins of Shanks." Kizaru said and that's when Doflamingo licked his lips.

"Whittney?" I didn't turn to Brittney but I said.

"The dark hair one is Kizaru he's from the Navy, and the other is a world lord of the sea Don Quixote Doflamingo."

"So what level are the on?"

"Well, do you want me to lie or not?"

"Whittney."

"Okay, with my power we could possibly take one…"

"So that means were underpowered.."

"Well, you could go get the boys.."

"And leave you here not in your life."

"Have it your way."

"Which one do you want?"

"I'll take Kizaru."

"Okay."

"Hey Kizaru, so your specialty is light attacks."

"Yea."

I smiled and made my hand signs,

"Ninja art, Dream style, ancient illusion Black cloud surround." a dark cloud came about and I heard Kizaru say.

"Yasmide Secreted Jewel."

_That would have worked if your eyesight wasn't block by a cloud. Now to signal Marco and Uncle Thatch. Ninja art, Dream style, Dream transformation justu, Eagle._

One of the abilties which I find on the whitebeards ship was my ability to transform into any animal I could dream of. I used it on an ace by transforming into a cat and following him for the day.

_Dream style, flame Burst._

That would sure get the boys, then I heard it, a scream from Brittney.

"NO." then I heard a slice, I looked down and saw my Sister Clutching her side, I looked at Doflamingo. He was smiling, I swooped down and attacked. I changed back into my human form and said.

"Dream style earth prison." he dodged, but then I said.

"Dream style raise the roof Justu." the ground that he landed on became higher, I only have time for one more attack.

"Dream style dark nightmare attack."

To my surprise he dogged, I was out of attacks, he looked at Kizaru, and then we heard the sound of feet coming to aid. Doflamingo and Kizaru nodded and they left. I didn't chase after them I looked to my sister.

She was pale, I took off the jacket I was wearing pressed it to the wound. Please, please not my sister, I already lost my mother not my sister.

I felt a hand on my shoulder I looked up and saw that Marco and Zolo had come first Thatch and Sanji they then saw Brittney.

"We need to take her to the Moby."

Marco nodded he took Brittney in his arms, I was helped by Zolo. I was wonder what was going happened to my sister.

End of chapter please rate.

 


	7. awake

-WB-

My heart, my sons and nurses say that I shouldn't drink, or get exited. I say I don't care to both. So when my granddaughter comes back on ship, and with some of Straw hat's crew carrying the other one. I looked over to Marco and Thatch for some info, Marco came over while Thatch held Whittney and helped her to the infirmary.

"Marco, who hurt our family, who injured my granddaughter?"

"It was Kizaru and one of the warlords."

I nodded, then I motion for Marco to continue, I felt his haki grow stronger as he told the next part.

"The two were going to kill Whittney, Brittney stopped the warlord from attacking Whittney's back."

"The navy is playing a dangerous game, first they tried to kill my daughter, now their trying to kill my grandchildren."

"Pops, maybe you should make Whittney stay here on the ship, and if she goes out have one of the commanders follow her every move. Order Brittney to stay here."

"Marco, I can't force Brittney to do anything she's part of Straw hat's crew, and Whittney is more like Shanks than we would like to think."

Marco nodded to me, but I could tell he was still worried. I had already knew that, I watched him go following the others I knew that if I went I would just be in the way.

-W-

Pain but not my own, fear not mine but still belonged to me. When people ask how it feels binging a twin, or that they want a twin never know how lucky they were. The don't feel the pain the other twin feels or when you get called by the wrong name, even though you're a different person. I sat down and felt someone rubbing my back in comfort, I looked up and saw Uncle Thatch.

"Whittney.." he stated, and that is what released the tears coming from my eyes. I felt his arms coming around me, he was patting my back and whispering comforting words.

Our moment was interrupted when a stretched arm came into the bay, and next came bodies. I knew them all by sight: Ussop, Chopper, and Monkey. D. Luffy. Captain of the straw Hat Pirates. He looked at me and yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Brittney your okay.."

Before I could do anything Ace smacked his brother on the head, and replied for me.

"Baka, this is Whittney."

"So your Brittney's twin, are you alright?" I looked at Chopper.

"I'm fine." I replied, and saw the look from Uncle Thatch he knew I was lying, before he could say anything a nurse came out of the bay.

"How is she?" asked Uncle I couldn't make my voice come out.

"She's stable, and she's out of danger, she can have visitors…" Luffy started going in Ace stopped him and the Nurse said.

"Only family please." I nodded to Uncle Thatch and we headed into the room.

-T-

We walked in, when I saw Brittney, I thought at first it was Elle. She was the splitting image of my sister. I felt longing to find out if she had the same laugh as Elle, or her temper. I looked over to Whittney.

She was quite, I could tell she was processing what was happing. She was a tone down version of both her parents I could tell. She had the looks of Elle and also her skills with hand to hand combat, but she could use Haki and had the laugh form Shanks. Whittney also acted like Shanks sometimes, lord help us if she finds she likes drinking.

I took another look at Brittney I then saw all the ivs and breath mask which was hooked up to her. I grabbed Whittney's shoulder and helped her to one of the chairs by Brittney's side, I took the other.

I didn't know how long we sat there, but we were relived when Brittney opened her eyes. She looked to me and smiled.

"Uncle Thatch…"

"Hey, there this isn't the way to meet your uncle." I smirked.

She did have Elle's laugh, a soft laugh I felt a smile come to my face. I looked over to Whittney, I felt a dark oura coming form her, I felt as if I got in her way she would kill me.

She looked over to Brittney and hit her in the head.

"You Baka, what were you thinking? You could have been killed."

She did inherited both Shanks and Elle's temper. I sweat dropped thinking about how many times I came close to making myself a enemy with that temper.

"Ou, Uncle Thatch Whittney hit me and called me…What did she call me?"

I felt myself rise in power, I looked to Whittney who was shocked, her 18 year old sister was acting like a ten year old.

"an idot." I whispered.

"Yea uncle Thatch she needs to be punished…"

"Hey, what age are you?" replied Whittney.

"But uncle Thatch is in charge right?"

"Ha, Ha, Ha. I think Brittney should rest a little." I was looking at Whittney I didn't want to get at the end of her temper.

"But Uncle…"

"BRITTNEY ELLA NEWHEART." she looked over to me.

"You'll got to sleep understand not Buts." I heard a snicker, I looked to Whittney.

"And you young miss are going to help wash dishes for a whole week."

"But Uncle I have reports…"

"Those and Marco can wait."

She stopped and hung her head down and kissed her sister and went out. I bent and kissed Brittney and headed out myself. I heard the sounds of Luffy asking about Whittney joining his crew and the remark made by Ace which involved saying that Whittney was apart of the White beard Pirates.

End of chapter please rate.

 


	8. dream and dad

-W-

_Warm so warm, I want to stay here in his arms. Two hearts beating, breathing together so close. Kisses ever where, passion from heart. The smell of sweat, the feel of the skin, oh what a feeling. So Close…So Close…So…._

I sat up, cold sweat on my body, I looked around I was alone. What a dream, but I loved it, oh why are you thinking about it anyway? I slapped my hand on my forehead and then fell back down on my bed. I found myself looking over at the hidden door which linked my room to Marco's.

It was unlocked, we both agreed to that so when ever we wanted we could open it. I got up and headed to the door, still in my pjs. I didn't knock I usually did but I didn't this time. If Marco was asleep I would just go back, I didn't want to wake him. I opened the door and peered in his room.

Marco was awake, the candle on his desk was alight. He had his glasses on, he wore them when he was reading or doing reports. He was engrossed in the reports he was reading. I could see the little frown, these papers were about Ace.

I stated there and just watched, I like watching him. I know most girls just wanted to be kissed, or hugged, or other purists. I'm one of the few who likes to look, I looked around at the surroundings.

Books on shelves his bed on the corner, and a little table by it, a old kind of clock. There also were shelves filled with Shake, I haven't tasted any yet. Every one on the crew had strict orders to keep any and all shake way from me. I smiled a little at this, and then my thoughts were cut off when I heard a cough.

I looked over, and saw that Marco had finished this paper work and was looking over at me. His glasses were off, and he had his chin resting on his hand. His eyes were looking up and down my body. He smirked, and couldn't help but blush. I remembered the dream and felt myself blush even more.

"Like what you see?" I asked.

"Yoi, I could ask you the same question." was the reply. He stood up and walked over to me.

"I think I do." I replied as I kissed him.

"Me, too." was the reply.

I smiled and leaned into him, he put his arms around me and kissed me, on the lips. He headed down and kissed my neck, his lips made goose bumps come up from my skin. He stopped, I wonder why then he looked at me.

"Whittney, what's the matter?"

I blushed, did he hear what happened when I was asleep? I blushed a little deeper, I should of know coming here, this late at night he would worry. I tried to my face in hid chest, but his grip stop me from doing it. I raised my eyes to meet his, his flashed with worry.

"I…had..a.. dream…"

"About what?"

"That."

"What "That" are you talking about?"

"um…" I was having trouble telling Marco what I had dreamed about.

"Whittney, what did you dream about, Whitt?" the nick name for me that's what trigger me into telling Marco in what I had dreamed about.

He looked at me a blush came a little to his face, and understood why I had a little trouble telling him. He let go of me, and was looking away, did he think that it was a bad dream for me. I wanted to make him comfortable, I came over and ran my hands down his chest, I heard him gasp. I knew my hands were cold but not that cold.

"What are you doing Yoi?" he grabbed my hands not in hard way just gentle enough to hold them where they were.

"I'm cold…"

"Then go to bed…" I cut him off and kissed him, first on his mouth and drifted down to his ear.

"Yoi, stop Whittney what are you thinking?" he pulled away, I was getting annoyed with him.

"Marco." I said as I went back to kiss him. He tried stopping me, but I had other ideas. _ninja art dream style, sprit thread._

Blue threads with a strength of iron held Marco in place. I smiled to myself and went on kissing him, my hand which were free now thanks to my thread went back to his head and helped me deepen the kiss. When I let my self stop to get some air I looked to Marco and said.

"Marco the Phoenix, I want you tonight, in fact I want you all nights until I or you die." I said then jumped on the bed then released the strings.

"Yoi, so you want to do this then?"

I nodded, and grabbed Marco's hand and led him onto the bed.

-M-

The sun came into my room, I opened my eyes and looked down I smiled. Whittney was still asleep, her face in a little pout, her hair was all over the place. Her head on my chest, her hands on my chest, one of my arms around her. I raised on of her hands to my lips and kissed it. She snuggled more into my chest, I laughed she opened on of her eyes, and looked over at me.

"Mm Marco, what time is it?"

"The sun is up, Whitt you need to get up and myself don't you need to visit your sister?"

"She can wait, I want to sleep a little more, what about you Marco?"

"Whitt you know if we stay here long Thatch and Ace will be looking for us. I sure don't want Thatch to kill me…"

"Imagine if Granddad or Shanks found out."

"Correction if Thatch doesn't kill me, Shanks and pops will take straws on who will kill me first." I felt a sweat drop coming on.

"I'm a big girl I can take care of myself…"

"Good luck on giving the speech for them. Any way we should get dressed, before we get walked on."

She nodded and got he pjs and headed back to her room to get dressed. I got up to find myself a little sore. Whitt knows how to do it, I smirked as I got dressed and headed out of my door.

\- W-

Being a little sore from last night, I headed to see my sister. I was surprise when I saw that Brittney had two other visitors, I felt myself blush I wanted to talk to my sister alone, but I cant in the way of Uncle Thatch and Granddad.

"Sorry I'm late…"

"It's okay my sister, Granddad and Uncle Thatch was just telling about how your devil fruit powers work."

I smiled, my luck is holding out I just need to talk to Brittney by myself. I looked over to Uncle Thatch and Granddad and bowed, and asked.

"Uncle, Granddad will it be alright if I talk to my sister alone?"

"Sure you two need to catch up, by what Thatch has told me, you two need a talk where neither of you are in danger of getting killed."

With that he kissed Brittney, and Uncle Thatch followed him and kissed Brittney also. They both came to me and did the same thing. When they left Brittney looked to me and asked.

"Where were you, I had to keep them talking, I thought that Uncle Thatch was ready to go find you. What did you do?"

"We'll just say I'm not as innocent any more…"

"Whittney…Who?"

"Marco, and Brittney it was wonderful, it was warm and sweet…"

"Whittney what were you thinking if Uncle or Granddad finds out, you and Marco are so going to be in trouble…"

"Brittney, they wont find out if you don't tell them, you won't tell will you?"

"Whittney…"

"Come on Britt, I don't want Marco to be punished, because of what he did…"

"Wait did Marco do?"

We both turned around and there stood Ace, I felt all fear come out, if Ace knew what we were talking about he would tell Granddad and Uncle Thatch. He smiled and I felt that my luck had ran out.

"So you did it with Marco, wait till I tell Thatch and Pops."

"Ace you wouldn't…come back here Ace." I ran after him.

I was busy I didn't look around I was looking for the fire user, I didn't see Marco until I bumped into him, and he wasn't alone, he was Granddad, Uncle Thatch, and Shanks, my dad.

"Whittney, you've grown up, is something wrong White beard told me that you were watching Brittney…"

"No Brittney's fine, it's just that Ace came in…you haven't seen him have you?"

They all motion no, I took a breath, I was safe, until I saw a black hair head coming our way. I then tried to motion to Marco to stop him, he didn't see it.

"Hey, Marco had a good night last night?" I felt myself shake, I looked at Marco if he was worried he was hiding it.

"Marco, wow, who was the lucky girl?" I looked to see that Shanks was asking it.

"Yea, I would like know myself." Uncle Thatch, I'm going to kill Ace.

"My son, why didn't you tell me, you know if you have a girl I would like to meet her."

_Oh you met her alright, oh man Marco you need to stop this._

"Why don't you tell us her name?" asked Ace.

"Uh.." was the reply

"Ace, where is this going?" asked Uncle Thatch.

"Well I heard it from a little friend that Marco had a good night last night and so did the girl."

"So." all three man chorused.

"I know who the girl is."

"What?" this time Marco was the one who voiced.

"Whittney how was your night last night?" I felt the blush at my cheeks. That was enough for the three men they all turned to Marco.

"YOU DID WHAT WITH MY DAUGHTER?!"

End of chapter please rate.

 


	9. Marco and Whittney K-I-S-S-I-N-G

-Shanks-

"YOU DID WHAT TO MY DAUGHTER." I felt as if somewhere my parents were laughing.

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING MARCO, SHE'S A LITTLE GIRL." for once Thatch was on my side.

"Thatch since when is 18 a little girl?" came the reply from the first division commander.

I held back the urge to punch him and I saw Beckman coming from the leftside.

I looked over at my daughter she was blushing.

"MARCO YOU BAKA, I'M GOING TO KILL YOU."

"What happened not starting a fight Captain?" I looked to Beckman and said to him.

"We'll I didn't think that one of my girls would be violated by a birdman."

"YOI."

I looked over to see Marco changing color, I wanted to laugh. Then I felt a smack on my head.

"SHANKS YOU LEAVE HIM ALONE YOU'RE THE BAKA."

I looked my daughter and saw she was turning red also, I wanted to speak with her alone. I guess the others felt what I wanted to do they were leaving till it was me and Whittney.

-W-

I looked at my father, we had the same build and height. I could see the stubborn chin that I had. We both stared at each other, both trying to find what we would do.

"You're to much like your mother."

"Some people say I take after you."

"Who?"

"All the males on the Moby Dick."

He laughed I couldn't help but laugh too, we both have the same laugh.

"Whittney, what in the world were you thinking?"

"Haven't you fell head over hills and fall in love with someone?"

"Your mother is different."

"How so?"

"Well.."

"Shanks, you loved mother and you sired both me and Brittney how's that different?"

"You're my daughter, and I want you to not to make the same mistakes as your mother or myself."

"Dad, I'm fine I'm old enough to make my own mind."

"18 years old, hardly old enough to do anything."

"You're 18 when mom had us."

"Very well, I guess your right. Now time for Booze"

I shook my head and saw him walked off.

I felt arms come around me, I smiled and turned around and looked into pale blue eyes.

"So?"

"He's not going to kill you."

"Yoi, at least that's good."

"You know what would make my day?"

"I think I could do something."

We kissed and then I heard voices singing.

"Whittney and Marco sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G."

End of chapter please rate.

 


	10. Parting is such sweet sorrow

-B-

It had been a least two weeks since I got my wound, though it was healed I had a scar. I was offered a place on the Moby Dick, but I said no, I had my own crew that needed me.

Whittney much to everyone's surprise stated she'll be back in a few days, she wanted to make sure that I was safe.

I couldn't help but see the worried look on the commanders, then I heard our granddad say.

"I'll send someone to pick you up. In four days."

"Granddad, I hadn't had anyone pick me up since I was ten." I have heard Whittney whine before but I had to agree with granddad it wasn't going to be safe going to the Thousands Sunny.

-Later-

I can't believe what I'm hearing, Whittney eat the Dream, dream fruit

"Wow, do you think mom knew it was the Dream dream fruit?"

"Yes, remember when we were about six and I kept spacing out?"

"Yea, mom and I thought you were going crazy."

"Ha, Ha, lets all laugh at my devil fruit, but not for the life of me I can remember when you ate yours."

"We'll you know that mom had the cabinet right by the sink?"

"Yea, and she had it locked…"

I saw her eyes getting wider and saw that her face was getting redder and she exclaimed to me.

"Your broken in and eat that devil fruit when me and mom were out one day didn't you?"

"Yep."

"I should kill you right now."

"Why?"

"Because when I got home that night Mom punished me because she thought I broken into the cabinet."

I couldn't help myself, I started to laugh, and then before I knew it Whittney had stopped. I looked over and saw that she was going sit down. She found a step and put her face in her hands.

"Whitt what's wrong?"

"Brittney I don't know what to feel.."

"About what?"

"About this, coming here, meeting our family, heck even falling in love with Marco."

"Whittney is this just hitting you now?" I shook my head only my older, scatter brained sister would do that.

"So what if it is, Brittney this isn't fan fiction that you can just put down if you don't want to read it, and it's not a game either. WE COULD DIE, HECK YOU ALMOST DIED."

"Whittney."

She had her knees up to her chest and her arms around her legs. I could hear the tears that were coming from her. I knew that she was breaking, my strong elder sister who protected me from bullies, and older boys. The sister who vanquish monsters in our room so I could sleep at night. The one who sat up watching Shinzo with me. The one who was in love with One piece and Naruto. The one who could do Kakashi moves, and could tell crummy jokes that you would laugh, because of threats you received from her.

"Whittney, Shush it will be ok, I'm ok, your ok. You faced Kizaru and a warlord of the sea. Your stronger than this."

"You know, this is getting to me to much hun?" she was wiping her tears and waited until she dried her tears and I felt her arms come around me and hear her whisper to me.

"Brittney, I want you promise me that you'll take care of yourself."

"I will."

-Few days latter.-

I watched as Whittney left, Ace had come and got her. When I asked why he came over, he said something about Thatch and Marco with something to do with drinking and a dancer girl. I wanted to see what would happen to the two when Whittney got back.

"Bye Brittney Parting is Sweet Sorrow."

I waved and looked at my own crew and smiled. I did have my family but I had my crew also. I know Whittney will be alright and I would be also. I waved at my sister and pray that Thatch and Marco would survive what Whittney had planed for their punishment.

I looked at the vire card that my sister and gave me and promise myself that we would meet again.

 


	11. Ginger

-W-

"Where are they?" I looked out to sea for the second time that day and the ninth that week.

"Whittney aren't you worrying to much?" I looked over to Hutara.

The commander was the only female in charge of a command. I looked back out the sea and replied to her.

"I would think that you'd be worried too, Ace is gone also."

"He's with Marco and Thatch, what trouble could they get into."

I felt my stomach droop and then I grabbed on the rail and heaved my breakfast out into the ocean. I felt myself being patted on the back, I turned to see that Hutara was looking at me with a questionably glare.

"I'm fine…"

"Whittney, this is the second time you threw up this week."

"I'm going to kill Izou." He was the one who was with me when I threw my lunch the day before.

"Have you seen the doctor?"

"I'm not stupid."

"No your just stubborn, so what did the doctor say?"

"I'm two weeks pregnant."

I felt a little ticked when Hutara, started to laugh. I felt my self shake with anger for what Hutara was doing, but a cooler side of me said to leave her alone.

"What's so funny about me being pregnant?"

"Oh, nothing, I'm just thinking on what Shanks is going to do when he finds out that Marco got you pregnant."

I felt a sweat drop coming in, I had forgotten about my father. Even though Marco and Shanks were now both at speaking terms, this could break that. I then thought about what would happen if Uncle Thatch found out. I felt a cold chill in the air, then started to think about my mother raising us by herself. I relized I didn't want to do that, so I deiced to tell uncle Thatch that I would make him promise not to kill the father of my baby.

Õ

-M-

I hit my hand on my head and looked at the seen before me: Ace was covered in mud and was asleep, I had to drag him out of the puddle he was in so he wouldn't drown. I then looked over to see Thatch fighting, a woman close to his height, she had tan skin and dark eyes, but what made her stuck out most was her bright red hair.

"Yoi, Thatch could you hurry up, we late as it is."

"Hey, I'm a little busy over here, you could help."

"Hey Thatch, maybe she's likes you, I mean Hatura and Whittney take turns beating us up." I looked at Ace who was fully awake know.

It was true that the division command and Whittney did fight with us during training times, and always partnered up with each other when we did combine training. It did seem that Whittney would go after me, and Hatura would go after Ace. They would always win somehow, but when they lost, Whittney always seemed to get cold with me after.

I remembered what had happened before we left the Moby dick a few days ago.

_Flash back_

" _Marco are you going to be alright?" I looked over at Whittney she was helping me with reports I had to get done. I had just finshed telling her about the mission that myself, Thatch, and Ace were going to do._

" _Whitt, are you worried?" I raised an eye brow at her, and I saw her blush a little._

" _Marco, it's just it might be dangerous, and I don't want anything to happen to you…given the state of things.." I heard a little mumble for the second part of her sentence._

" _Whittney, What are you talking about?"_

" _Nothing." she replied as she looked down and read more reports._

_I felt a growing doubt inside me, what was the matter with her, and why isn't she telling me._

_I put down the reports that I was reading and stood up, if Whittney noticed my movent she didn't show it. I went up behind her and put my arms around waist and gently pulled her to my lap and sat down in my chair._

_I then started to kiss her hair then nuzzled her neck, I felt the warm coming from her, and her breath coming out in little gasps. I then kissed her neck, she let out a gasp when I went down to her shoulder._

_My hands went up and down her waist as I was kissing her neck and shoulder, I then felt her arms reach up and her hands touching my hair and face. I took one of my hands off her waist and grabbed her right hand and brought it to my lips and kissed it._

_She turned her head and smiled at me, I let go of her hand and kissed her on the lips. She turned her body around and then wrapped her legs around me, as her hands went around my neck. We parted lips only when we need air. She laid her head on my chest and I kissed her head._

" _Whittney, I love you."_

" _I know."_

" _Will you tell me what's wrong?"_

" _It can wait."_

" _Are you sure?"_

" _Yes, but just promise me."_

" _What?"_

" _That you'll come back."_

" _I promise."_

_End flash back._

I snapped out my thoughts when I felt more navy coming. We had arrived at the village, it turned out it was trap, and this woman was a navy captain that had insulted Pops, Thatch and Ace being well drunk had tried to attack her. That's how we came to this scene, and it seems that the Captain is going to have a few reinforcements soon.

"Thatch, could you hurry this up, this is about to get ugly." I called as I saw the first white uniform coming.

"Hey it's harder than it looks."

"No denying that but here come the navy." I looked over at Ace who was already powering up.

"Captain Ginger." said a Navy man.

"Get these pirates in sea stone cuffs I will handle this one."

"Yes Mam." came a reply from all the men as the went to attack us.

"Were going to be late aren't we."

I nodded.

"Hatura is going to kill me."

I half smiled, Whittney I'm going to be a little later than I thought, and I started to fight the Marines.

End of chapter please rate.

 


	12. a little dress goes a long day

"No, not in a million years." I said as Nami should me the dress that she had found in section of dresses at the store we were in.

"Come on, Brittney it would look lovely on you." I looked at the dress she was holding.

It was a dark purple dress with a back underskirt and black lace which made designs of flora on the bodice. The dark lace then went from the bodice right to the shoulders and made into flowing sleeves which stopped at mid arm and a flowing cuff. Which wouldn't be bad, but the skirt stopped short of my knees.

"Nami, That dress only comes to my knees."

"Brittney, come on you only have to ware it for a photo shoot."

"Photo Shoot? Nami what in the world are you talking about?"

"Well we need money so I found a photographer who says he'll take pictures of myself, Robin and you, for his magazine. We will get 100 berries each for a picture, so I deiced that we all will take two pictures each, and then we all we all do a group picture.

¡

Robin was wearing a red dress like the purple one I was wearing for both our first shoots. Her lace was golden and the boots that she wore were a light red.

Nami wore a green dress with light green lace, she wore the boots to go with it a lighter green.

After our first photos we changed into different outfits. Nami's was a blood red corset style shirt with tight leather pants. She also had a bright red choker.

Robin had on a belly dancer's outfit, a purple and black with an head piece to match.

In my outfit, well I think that it would made even Sanji take off his shirt to cover me up.

I was wearing a green tan top which was cut to show off my belly. My skirt which was cut short and only a finger tip away from my knee and was a light green also. On the idea from Nami I transformed into my hybrid form and had a green bow on my tail.

The thoughts running through my head were,

_Whittney's going to kill me, she and uncle Thatch will find out and kill both me and Nami._

Then I thought,

_How are they going to find out anyway? It's not like they know this magazine or whatever._

C

I walked up the gang plank, with Nami and Robin. We were met by stares from all men of the crew, but Luffy and Chopper. I nodded to them and walked to the kitchen to get started on my duties as cook appetence. I forgot about the purple dress I was wearing, I only remembered when Sanji became all hearts.

"Brittney-chan, what are you wearing?"

"Oh my, Sanji I'm sorry I should of changed before I came in here."

I blushed, how could have I forget what I was wearing it.

Then I felt some cloth come into my hand, I looked up to see that Sanji had given me a full body apron to cover the dress, since the apron went to just above my ankles. I nodded Sanji my thanks, and he nodded, back.

I smiled and started cutting carrots while Sanji prepared the fish, when my hand touched his as we both reached for the same knife. I felt myself blushed, Sanji took off his hand but it stay close to mine. I then turned to him and felt myself blush and looked down. He raised my chin up and then kissed me on the lips.

End of chapter please rate.

 


	13. His reaction

-W-

I woke up in the night, my body sweaty from the dream I had. Personally I blame Marco, for leaving me and without even saying good bye. I sat up and deiced that I need to go to the showers.

The showers were in big room, like a long hall way. I was thankful that there were stalls which had the shower and a second chamber where you could put your clothes while you take the shower. There also a door which you could close, which was fine because I didn't need anyone to see my body.

I closed the door and after I shed my clothes I went into the shower. I turn on the water, the hot drops of the liquid came down and washed the sweat away from my body. It felt good to me, and I stood there a few minutes then turned off the water.

I wrapped a towel and dry off the water then put my pjs make on. I looked at the clock that was on the wall, 3 o'clock in morning that's it I'm going to kill Marco when he gets back.

In the shower I deiced to practice for when Marco came back.

-M-

After the longest mission of my life with Thatch and Ace, I decided I need a shower before I saw Whitt again. As I opened the door to the showers, I heard a voice talking in one of them. A voice I knew well so I stopped and listen to what she had to say.

"Okay, Mar there's something I have to tell you…"

"No, not like that."

"Marco the Phoenix you're a grown man so what about to tell you is no surprise…"

"No, that won't work either."

"Okay, Marco your going to be a father."

I felt my heart stop during that, father, I'm going to be a father. I didn't know what to do then I decided to go back to my room and think it over.

-W-

I heard the door to the showers shut, and I poked my head out of the stall to see that someone had shut the door behind them, I was worried at who could of heard it. I shook my head and dry off, I then headed to Marco's bedroom. I have been sleeping there since he left, I don't know why but my own room didn't seem to suit me.

I walked and saw that the door was already opened, I felt myself get ready for a fight. I opened the door and ready for my kick to have it blocked when I came in by an arm. I looked at who it was.

"Mar…" I felt tears coming from my eyes. I ran and went to his chest, he just stood there when I didn't feel his arms coming around me I looked up at him. I saw hurt in his eyes, then I knew who it was that left showers.

"Mar…you heard me didn't you?"

He looked at me, and he nodded. I stood there and so did he, what did he want, to tell him in his face.

"Mar, I'm pregnant.."

"I know I did hear you practicing when you were in the shower." the words had venom in them. I cinched, Marco had never used that tone with me.

"Mar…."

"Personally, I think you were right practicing about it, the way your trying to break it to me…" I felt the tears come to me, I didn't know what came over me. I pushed Marco away and ran.

I heard the calling from Marco who was behind me, but I didn't listen. He has longer legs then me but I head start. I kept running, until I felt the urge again. I stopped and threw up into the sea, I then felt someone holding my hair out of my face. I stopped then just stood like that.

-M-

I'm one of the stupidest men on the Grand Line, first I didn't listen to my love, and then told her that I overheard her and then made her run away from me. I saw her throwing up, and then held her wet hair while she was heaving.

When she was done, she just stood there, I did too. I let go of her hair the brown locks went to where they need. The quite seemed a little like death, I took a breath and started the conversation.

"Yoi, I thought it was called morning sickness…"

"Yea, I did too, but it seems that I have a rare form of anytime sickness."

I felt the venom of her words, I sighed. She was mad at me, I didn't blame her, I had said some things that wasn't proud of.

I knew that out here, we couldn't talk alone, not with both Ace and Thatch coming back with me. I lifted Whittney bridal style, she of course protested, but not loudly. It seemed that she didn't want the others to know anything either.

-W-

Lifted up bridal style by Marco, it's one of my dreams come true, but I was too mad to notice. Then when we got back to Marco's room his gripped tightened around me, I looked up at him but his eyes were hidden by shadow. I then closed my eyes when I felt the air between me and the ground, I opened my eyes and found myself on the bed.

I looked up at Marco who stood and looked down at me, when I tried to get up he pined my hands and arms upward his iron grip holding me from getting up, and his legs were holding my legs.

He then kissed my neck and shoulder. I felt my heart start to beat faster, I heard Marco's heavy breathing and I let out a moan. I could feel his smirk on his lips as he kissed me, curse you Marco and your kisses too. I felt one of his hands let go of my hands but he also left one there, so I couldn't move them.

He pulled my shirt up and showed my stomach, he rubbed it then he lowered his head and kissed my stomach. As his hand rubbed my back, I jumped away from the touch, his hands were cold.

"Hey, there little one, I hope you don't turn out like me, a man who makes your mother cry because of what he said."

"Marco…."

He then went from my stomach to my lips and kissed them, his other hand came down and rubbed my face. My hands went to his own cheeks and went to his hair and the back of his neck.

"I'm sorry." as he broke for air.

"I'm the one who's sorry, I should have told you before the mission."

" I'm sorry for acting like a jerk to you about hearing you practicing for what you going to tell me." He then gave me one last kiss on the lips and then laid on his side of the bed, and I turned around and faced him. He was dead asleep, I sighed and pulled the covers up and put my back on his chest, and smiled when I felt his arm come around me, hold both me and the baby inside me. I fell asleep after.

C

-M-

We both woke up to Thatch yelling. I looked over to see that Whittney was already up, she was fully dressed and I got out of bed, I didn't need to change because I slept in my clothes, we opened the door to that Thatch had one of his magazines and was waving it wildly.

"Uncle Thatch, what's the matter?"

"Whittney, take a look at this, I'm sure that Shanks and yourself will be furious at this."

I took a look, with Whittney, when I saw that the pictures of Brittney with a dress that was way short, and an outfit that was way too tight, I felt myself blush.

"Uncle Thatch, do you know the man who's the owner of this trash?"

I felt the aura of death coming from Whittney she would find this guy and kill him.

I whispered to her,

" _Whitt, don't you think we have other important things to think about then your sister's pictures?"_

She sighed and nodded, she then looked at me and grabbed my hand, I knew that we were going to tell Pops first, at least he will hear me out, Thatch or Shanks would kill me on sight.

End of chapter please rate

 


	14. cook vs. cook

-B-

I woke up before Nami and even Robin so I deiced to take a walk on deck. I stopped and watched the sun rise from the east. I had a smile and remembered the times when I had to drag Whittney out of bed because I wanted to see the sunrise. She would get me back by keeping me up all night watching the stars in the sky, I had to smile thinking about what Marco and White beard crew were feeling when she did that.

Then my thoughts were stopped when I felt arms sneak around my waist. Then I felt lips touch my head and I smiled and turned my head and kissed the lips that were waiting for me.

"Sanji."

"Good morning Brittney-Chan."

"Your up early."

"I have to be, breakfast is calling me to make it."

I laughed and replied.

"You mean you need to get it ready before Luffy wakes up."

"Your laugh is one of the things I like about you."

I smiled and went over to kiss him…to have a noise of Luffy calling out.

"BREAKFAST, FEED ME SANJI."

Sanji looked at me, I nodded and he left to save breakfast from Luffy.

f

-W-

I woke up, to the sun already high in the sky, I turned over and tried reaching for Marco to find empty space. I opened my eyes to see the side of his bed empty, I then started to sit up. I looked down at my belly, it had been three months and I had already started to get a little rounder. I smiled when I thought about the day when Marco and myself told Granddad about me being pregnant.

" _Marco, and Whittney what a surprise, so what do you two want to see me about?"_

" _Ah, Marco why don't you tell him?"_

" _Yoi, it was your idea to come here." he whispered._

" _Yea, I thought it was taking a lesser of three evils."_

" _Isn't the saying lesser than two evils."_

" _No three, uncle Thatch, Shanks, and Granddad."_

" _Why are you two whispering?"_

" _Well Granddad, I'm Pregnant."_

_He looked at me then at Marco, then back at me. I could feel the dark aura coming off him. I looked to Marco who was shaking, well I would be too, Granddad could destroy the world with his power._

" _YOUR WHAT!"_

" _I'm pregnant…."_

" _AND YOU'RE THE FATHER." he looked at Marco who nodded and replied._

" _Yes, Pops and I plan to help Whittney go through this."_

_Then he did something I didn't expect, he pulled us both in a hug. When he let go he must of seen our puzzlement._

" _I'm happy for the both of you, now I get a great-great grandchild."_

" _Granddad, I have a question, do you react like this when my mom told you she was pregnant?"_

" _That's another story," the black aura came again but went away as he fished his speech._

" _Now just be careful of your Uncle Thatch."_

" _Thanks Granddad."_

" _Thanks Pops."_

End of flash back

I then remembered when Uncle Thatch found out and tried to make Marco into a roast Turkey. After I stopped him with the help of Hatura and Izou, he clamed down and told Marco if he did anything to me or the baby that wasn't right, we would have phoenix for supper.

I uncovered my self and stood up, I had to grab on the nightstand, because of the sudden dizziness that came. I heard it from then nurses that it was usual with pregnancies to be dizzy. I sat back down on the bed and waited until the world stopped spinning.

"Yoi, are you alright?" I looked over to see Marco come into the room, his face showed concern.

"I'm fine, just a little dizzy, and you weren't here when I woke up."

"I thought that I could get you some food, since it seemed you need sleep."

"You braved the realm of Uncle Thatch for me?" I smirked at him.

"Yoi, and it wasn't easy, I think he was thinking on what spices to use on me when he stuffs me for supper." I laughed at that, but when I saw his little frown I could help it I started to laugh so hard I started to cry.

That's when I felt my morning sickness coming on. I didn't have time warn Marco but he acted and held my hair as I threw up in the blow that was placed on the nightstand. When I stopped I leaned back into Marco's arms as he placed his arms around me and rubbed my belly.

"You know, there's something I know you'll love that's coming."

"No dibs, but I don't think it's coming anytime now.."

"Yoi, I don't mean that."

"Then what do you mean?"

"It seems that the Moby Dick is going to meet another pirate ship, a ship in which you and Ace have family on."

"The thousand Sunny is near?"

"We should meet them in thirty minutes, so you should get ready."

I nodded, and stood up, no dizziness I smiled at my little and got ready. It seems that Brittney is going to get surprises today.

F

-B-

I was jumping for joy and screaming, the Moby dick was only a few waves away. I wanted to jump, and get closer to my family. I was stopped when two strong arms went around my waist, I looked at Sanji with a little pout.

"Hey, I don't want you to fall and drown."

"But.."

"But nothing I know you want to see your sister, but I don't think she would like it if you were drowning."

-On the Moby Dick-

"Yoi, you stay right here."

"But Mar…"

"You can meet your sister when we get the closer, think about it, you have two lives in your hands."

-Back on the thousands Sunny-

When the ships' hulls came together I smiled and waved, Thatch, Ace, Marco and Whittney were the first to come on deck. They all looked good, then I took a closer look and saw that Whittney was a little rounder, then I realized that my sister was pregnant. As if to confirm my observation Luffy made a comment.

"Hey your Brittney's twin right?"

"Yes." was the reply form my sister.

" So you're her big sister?"

"Yes, like Ace is the big Brother to you."

"Yea, he's bigger than me too, and taller…"

I hit my hand to my head, Luffy didn't say Whittney was fat, he didn't. It seemed that all the girls were groaning.

"Luffy, you Baka, don't talk to women like that." said my knight in shining armor.

"But she is.."

"Luffy, I'm big because I'm going to have a baby."

"Wait, does that mean I'm going to be a uncle?"

"YOI, I'M THE FATHER." I looked over to Marco, so he's Whittney's baby daddy.

"Oh, Sorry. Hey Pineapple are you the cook."

I heard all the white beard pirates laugh, Whittney the loudest. Marco scowled and said.

"I'M THE LEADER OF THE FIRST DIVISION YOI."

"He's right Luffy, My uncle Thatch is, why did you ask any way?" I felt myself get redder. Only Whittney would ask that question.

"Well, because Brittney and Sanji are together…"

"NO…." we all turned to Uncle Thatch. He was looking at me and Sanji and then looked at Sanji and said.

"If you want to date my niece, you'll have to fight me."

"Name your game old man."

"Old Man, I'm not that old."

"Yea, I bet you're the same age as the old Gezer." I felt a sweat droop, I didn't know what to feel I didn't what to do or who to root for.

"Boys, I have a suggestion.." we all turned to Whittney who was smiling.

"And that would be?" I looked to see that Marco and Ace were smirking, as Thatch asked that question.

"Seeing that your both cooks why not have a contest, a contest that pits your cooking skills against each other, and their be judges."

"Okay but who would be the Judges?" Sanji ask that question.

"Well I was thinking, Myself, Hatura from the whitebeard Pirates and Nami, Robin, and Brittney from the Straw hats." she smiled, I felt another sweat drop coming only Whittney would make something like this up.

-W-

Marco and Ace both looked at me, I didn't look back but I heard their voices.

"Yoi, your not doing this because of the food are you?"

"Yea, I thought you had to eat healthy for the baby…"

"One more word from either of you, I will make sure that you'll both know the moves I learned from watching Kakashi off of Naruto staring off with the Thousand years of death."

They both got quite, and I smirked, don't mess with a pregnant Whittney.

y

-in the kitchen of the Sunny-

-B-

We sat at the table in the kitchen far enough away from the cooks who were preparing our meal. Whittney and Hatura sat at one side of the table, and Nami and Robin sat on the other side, I was stuck in the middle.

I was asking myself, Why do I feel that I have to be a referee in this. I looked to see that all four of the girls were looking at me, I gulped and started to talk.

"So who do you think will win?"

"Thatch." came combined voices of Hatura and Whittney.

"Sanji" came from Robin and Nami.

"What about you Brittney?" Whittney asked me.

"uh…."

"Well Brittney is the one in the middle of this right?" I looked over at Nami who was the one who asked the question.

"Yes, sorry Britt, how about we talk about something else." I nodded and then we started talking about how we were doing in our own crews and how the boys were in both crews.

"So Whittney I have to ask, how's it with Marco it seems that you and him are very close.."

"Well Robin he is my baby's daddy and I do love him."

"How did the crew react to when you told them?" I asked.

"Well some of them were paid, they had a bet on if Pops would kill Marco or not."

"Wow, but then what happened next?"

"Oh, Uncle Thatch threatened to turn him into supper that night."

All the girls and myself sweat dropped, and I heard Sanji cough. I didn't want to think what my Uncle would do if he lost this.

"So Whittney have you thought of any names?" Nami asked as she was sipping tea.

"Well I was thinking of boys names and came up with a few; Edward, Sago, Jet, Marcus, Oliver, Iruka…"

"Whittney do you really want to name your son after anime characters?" I asked with a sweat drop. Then I heard Nami asked.

"What about if it's a girl?"

"Oh that's easy Rini."

I looked over at Whittney, I knew about Rini anyone who watched Sailor moon knew about the pink hair daughter of sailor moon and Darien. I the envisioned a pink hair daughter of Marco and my sister and laughed.

"Brittney?"

"Whittney are you serious, you know where you got that name from right?"

"It happens to be Marco's mother's name."

I stopped, I looked to see the seriousness in her eyes and knew I had crossed the line. I wanted to say I was sorry, but Whittney stood up and was about to leave. I stood up too and blocked her way.

"Whittney don't go, besides you have to judge…"

"Get out my way Brittney or do you want to get pummeled?"

"Whittney listen…"

"I'm giving you to the count of three…."

"Whittney…"

"One…"

"Stop…"

"Two.."

"Are you really going to do this?"

"Thre…."

"Alright girls the plates are ready for your taste test." I sighed and looked over at Sanji, I was grateful to him, then I heard footsteps and Uncle Thatch's voice calming Whittney down.

"Breath okay, and don't walk out, we need you as a judge."

"But Uncle…"

"No buts, and be good and I give you some tomatoes."

"Really?" I felt a sweat dropped and saw the other hold back a laugh, but Hatura only shook her head so she did know about Whittney's love for tomatoes.

She sat back down and then looked at me and sighed.

"Britt I'm sorry."

"Whittney I forgive you but I do have a question."

"What's that?"

"When are you getting Married?"

That's when Uncle Thatch fainted dead to the floor.

End of chapter.

**Levy Fai here and the next chapter the baby is coming!**

 


	15. welcome to the world

W-

I opened my eyes and smiled when I saw that I wasn't alone. Marco smiled back and pulled me close to him. He then rubbed my belly which was big do to me being in my ninth month. He kissed my head and got up, I followed in suit, and stood up. He raised an eyebrow and I raised mine.

"Your going out?"

"Marco what the matter you want me to stay in bed all day?"

"Yes."

"Marco…"

"Yoi, Whittney I cant let anything happen to you or the baby, and remember what the nurses said you need your rest…"

"Nurses, since when do you listen to them?"

"Since my lover is having my baby."

I crossed my arms and then he sighed, and looked at me strait in the eye and said.

"Your not going to listen are you?"

"Not on your life."

"That's not I'm worried about Yoi."

I kissed his lips and smiled, and said.

"Marco what could happen?"

-20 minutes later-

Walking on the deck with Marco when I suddenly felt this strange feeling. I shook it off, then I felt a water on my legs…but I wasn't close to the water, oh gosh I just lost my water. I looked to Marco who was looking at the see, I gripped him. He looked at me and then when his eyes got wide when he figured out what was wrong.

"Marco…"

"NURSE, WE NEED HELP HERE."

He stabled me with his arm as he walked me to the infirmary I saw that Nurses were coming, I also saw that Ace, Uncle Thatch and Granddad were running toward us. I was busy focusing on my breathing.

-M-

They just took Whittney in the infirmary waiting room pacing. I felt like an idiot why didn't I have Whittney stay in bed, but no I had to give in to her. I looked to see that Ace and Thatch were sitting very quietly, Hatura had been aloud in. I looked at Pops to see that he was calm as he always is.

"Marco will you stop pacing?"

"Pops.."

"I know I was like this when Whittney's mother was giving birth, and my wife giving birth to Thatch and Elle." He had a little smile, he was thinking about the past.

I was also remembering my past also my parents. My mother kind and gentle a healer in the village I grew up in. My father a blacksmith wise and good humor. I loved them both so much, I was their only child and they loved me as I was most precious thing in the world.

Then my world shattered, my parents killed by hands of corrupt navy man. I still hear the howls of the wolves that he used to hunt and kill them. They made me hid somewhere safe. I had to burry them, then I set out to sea vowing to find the navy man who killed them. Then I met Pops and the crew, then the love of my life.

My thoughts were broken when we all heard a shout from the infirmary.

"IT HURTS." then followed by a sound of crying, but not from my love.

A nurse came to us and smiled, she looked at me and said.

"Marco are you ready to meet your child?"

I nodded and followed the nurse into the infirmary. I felt my breath hitch and when I saw Whittney I had to smile, she was alright and held a bundle in her hands. The nurse left us and I got a good look at my love. She was smiling down at the baby and when I came over and sat on the bed she looked up at me and smiled.

"No pink hair." she said.

"Why do I have a feeling it has to do with your sister?"

"It does anyway, Marco meet your daughter, Rini Thatch Phoenix."

She held out the baby to me, and I couldn't help but smile. Rini had strawberry blond hair and tan skin. When she opened her eyes to see me they were the deepest blue. She reached up to me and I had to smile and knelt my face down so she could touch my nose.

"She's already got you."

"Yoi, what do you mean?"

"Rini I'm sorry but I guess your going to be a daddies girl."

"Yoi, I'm not that bad."

"I know but, Marco we really should get married."

"I know, but then that will but a target on Rini's back…"

"And she doesn't have one know?"

I looked at Whittney she wasn't going to let me win this so I nodded and looked at my daughter.

"Rini I promise you this I'll protect you, and your mother."

I then circled one arm around Whittney while the other was holding Rini and hugged them both. We are a family now and I'll protect them both.

End of chapter.

**Thanks mamc97nolongeranonymous for the name for Marco's and Whittney's baby.**

**Please rate.**

 


	16. a call

-B-

"Brittney, there's a call for you on the din din mushi." I nodded to Chopper who was in charged that day for commutations.

"Thanks, Chopper, Robin, Nami sorry that I have to leave you."

"You think it's probably the Moby dick, do you think I should tell Luffy?" I asked my two friends.

"Sure, I 'm sure he wants to talk to Ace as much as you want to talk to Whittney."

I nodded and raised my voice so that where ever Luffy was he could hear me.

"LUFFY WE HAVE CALL FROM THE MOBY DICK."

I then heard his foots steps come and he was right next to me smiling, we headed toward the commutations room. I sat down while Luffy deiced to stand up. I grabbed the Snail and talked to it.

"Hello this is Brittney."

"Wow you don't sound so much like you sister.."

"Um, may I ask who is this?"

"Oh sorry I'm the man on duty here on commutations, I have to tell the commanders that I got a hold of you guys, we been trying to do this for the past two weeks. It was getting on every ones last nerve."

"Sorry."

"It will only be a monument, Rex get the commanders and hurry." their was a answer from the other end.

"If she's busy don't get her okay."

I looked to Luffy I was confused, and Luffy was smiling and patted my shoulder. Then we heard the line come back.

"Miss Brittney I have some of the commanders that wanted to talk to you. The others will come shortly."

"Thanks, so who's the room?" I asked then two voices answered.

"Could you repeat that but a one at a time."

"Oh sorry, this is Ace."

"Yea Ace."

"Luffy, your in there too?"

"Yep, Brittney told me that we got call form the Moby Dick."

"Wow, Brittney you didn't have to do that…"

"It's okay Ace, it you long enough to get a call through, so who else is in the room with you."

"It's your Uncle Thatch, the most amazing cook in the…"

"Thatch remember you lost to Sanji, and know Brittney and himself are dating.."

I felt myself blush, dating wasn't the right word for us now, not after the proposal. I looked to Luffy and whispered.

" _Luffy can you get Sanji for me?"_

"Sure, sorry Ace I have to go out for a while but I'll be back."

"Okay Luffy."

"So what's going on the Moby Dick is something wrong?"

"We got a new addition to the crew."

"Ace, that's not a way to put it."

"Then how else can I say it Thatch?"

"Well you could say it nicer…"

"Or wait for us to tell her, Yoi." I heard the voice of Marco.

"Oh, Whittney Marco wait where's the little Pineapple head." I heard the smack from the line.

"Hey is every thing okay?"

"Britt?"

"Whittney what happened I head the smack from all away here."

"Oh Ace just got pummeled by Marco and Thatch."

"Why?"

"Well what do you expect, he did call Marco's and my daughter little Pineapple head."

"Wait so that's why you wanted to call me, you had your baby?"

"Yep, she's a health 5 lb 12 oz baby, and doesn't have pink hair."

"What did you name her?"

"Rini Thatch Phoenix."

"That's a nice name.."

"For a wonderful baby girl." then I heard the door opened I looked to see Sanji was standing with Luffy and came over to me and kissed my on the lips.

"Did we lose the connection or did I lose you Britt?"

"Sorry, is their anything else that you want to tell me?"

"Well myself and Marco are now married."

"HOW DID THAT HAPPEN?"

"Well you heard of shoot gun wedding, well we had an Haki wedding." she was laughing now. I had to sweat drop.

"Really?"

"Well, we deiced that after Rini was born we would get married, and there's a man in the crew that had been a priest so we got married a few days after Rini was born."

"Wow."

"Well, that's what happened here what about you?"

"Um.." their was a noise from the line a sound of crying and a foots steps of a big man.

"Whittney, Marco I think that Rini needs something a great-grandfather can't give her."

"Brittney I need two hands for this, Granddad would you like to talk to Brittney?"

"Sure, Thatch are you done with Ace so you can talk also?"

"Yep." I head another smack and foots steps coming from the line.

"So how's my youngest Granddaughter?"

"Well, how do I put this, Ah Sanji come here."

"What is that son of gun doing there?"

"Old man." I looked to Sanji, and gave him the evil eye, mouthed sorry and I heard a smack form the other line.

"Is anyone on the line over there?"

"Sorry Brittney it seems I have to handle more than one baby."

"Whittney, is uncle Thatch okay?"

"Yea, so what do you want to tell us?"

"Well, Sanji and myself are engaged." I heard a set of thumps.

"Hello, is anyone there?"

"Brittney it okay, Thatch and Whittney just fainted."

"Oh, are they okay?"

"They will be, how about you get married on one of the islands in my control."

"Are you sure that will be allright Granddad?"

"Well the next best thing is the ship but my crew needs the time off, get your navigator in here and we'll talk about the wedding."

I smiled and felt Sanji's arm around me. This was going to be the best thing that has ever happened me.

 


	17. the wedding

-W-

I was looking at kimonos for the wedding, with all the girls. Brittney was already looking at wedding kimonos. I was looking at the blue color ones when a little cry came from the sling on chest. I looked down and saw that little Rini was crying.

I took her out and started to rock her in my arms, humming trying to calm my daughter down.

"Whittney, have you chose one yet?" I looked at Hatura and then she saw that Rini was a little upset.

"How about you go back to the ship and I'll chose you one?"

"Thanks but what about Brittney?"

"I'll be okay, how about you put Rini to her nap and have Izou look after her?"

"Brittney Thank you it will only take me a few minutes."

µ

I walked into the nursery, which was my old room. Thanks to carpenters on the ship and Uncle Thatch. I placed little Rini in her crib which was a gift from Ace (it was fire proof). She was still awake so I stood up and sat in the rocker, and started to rock Rini. I then started to sing.

_Close your eyes, and dream my dear, of a life of different gear, dream of dancers in the sky, dream of mermaids in the sea, you are so dear to your papa and me. Close your eyes and dream my dear, of different places and voices you hear, a laugh from a dragon, and a castle by the lagoon. So sleep my dear and dream and listen to my tune._

I saw that my baby was asleep and placed her in the crib, then saw that Izou was already to take over. He knew what to do we had gone through it many times before. He whispered to me.

"Good luck."

"Thanks again."

"What kind of uncle would I be if I didn't look after my niece for a few hours."

I hugged them and went back to where the girls were.

w

-M-

I was helping Thatch and Ace find Yakatas while protecting Sanji from Thatch. Then the boys stopped when they heard feet coming. Then the voice of Ussop calling out, to someone.

"Brittney don't you know it's bad luck to see the groom?"

"First of all I'm not Brittney." came another voice with a aggravated tone.

"Whittney, what are you doing here?" I asked I looked at my wife.

"I was going to get Granddad's outfit for the wedding. Then find the girls."

"So what are the girls are wearing?" I looked to see that Luffy asked that.

"Well why do you ask Luffy could it possibly be that you boys want to match us girls?" she said it with a little laugh.

"Yoi is that wrong, I would like to know too.""Sorry but my lips are sealed with a promise to all the girls in the wedding party."

"Where's Rini?"

"I left her with Izou she needed her nap, we can get her latter, Izou said that he could get her ready for the wedding."

"Good we just need to get the ring."

"Good that's what Brittney needs to get also."

"See you later." she gave me a kiss.

F

-R-

She didn't like it, she was dressed in something that wouldn't let her move. She knew that her friend was trying to get her calm down by talking to her but she was not happy in what she was wearing. She wanted her mommy and Papa. She knew that if she cried they would come.

"Wa."

"Now Rini don't do that, shush."

"wa, wa, wa."

"Rini, hush uncle Izou has to get you ready for you auntie's wedding."

"Wa, Wa." Then Rini saw that someone like her mother was in the room.

"Your Izou right."

"And your Brittney, wait aren't you suppose to go to the temple."

"Calm down Izou, Brittney wanted to see Rini before the wedding." Rini knew that voice and started to clap.

"Hey little Rini you know you uncle Thatch, you get to stand with your papa you'll like that." Rini was happy. Now she could go to sleep.

"She so cute."

"Yep and quite most of the time."

Brittney smiled and left the room with Thatch carrying Rini.

F

-S-

To say I'm nervous is an understatement, if anything happens to Brittney I'll have to answer to the whole White beard crew. I'm wearing a black Yakata with white cranes on the sleeves and bottom of it. I looked beside me and smiled when a little hand waved at me.

Marco's yakata was black like mine only difference is the hints of dark blue in it and on the back was a phoenix which's wings went all round the garment. In his arms he held his little baby who was dressed in a white kimono with blue feathers in the fabric.

Next to him was seaweed brain with his black Yakata with dragons in its design, and was talking to Ace in the same color but with red flames on his ends of his sleeves and the bottom of his garment.

Then came the women, first was the maid of honor, Whittney had her hair up in a bun style with sliver clips to keep it up. Her kimono was a light blue with white phoenix in the same design as her husbands I saw the look the both of them gave to each other. I was wondering if myself and Brittney would be able to do it.

Next was Robin in a light purple kimono with white roses on the design with her hair the same way as Whittney's, and like Whittney she had lilies in her hand. After her came Hatura in a kimono of light red with flames of black to mirror Ace's Yoko. I realized why Whittney had entered our clothing shop she was looking at what we were going to ware.

My thoughts were interrupted when the marriage march started playing. I looked to see that Thatch and White beard wearing the same dress of black and held the arms of hands witch held white roses. The hands' body wore a white kimono with designs of red Sakura blossoms. Brittney's hair was lose and had a slight curl to it, she was smiling at me.

The priest looked at both of us and started the ceremony.

"We are gather today to unite this man and woman together if anyone has a reason while these to shouldn't be wed speak now or ever hold your peace."

I thought I saw Whittney and Marco look at Thatch, I didn't know what he did but I didn't hear any objections.

"Good, now Sanji will you give your vow to this love lady."

I nodded, and started.

"Brittney you know I'm the ladies man of the crew, but now since I found you I feel that my world is complete so, with this ring is my promise to keep you save from harm and to love you to the day I die."

I gave her the ring I got her, a golden ring with a diamond with a wave design.

"Sanji."

"Now Brittney will you give your vow to this man."

"Sanji I love you and anyone that knows me this is the real thing…" I heard laughter from the bridesmaid I knew that when Brittney sweat dropped it was Whittney.

"Well anyway with this ring is my promise to serve and love you till the day I die."

The ring Brittney gave me was sliver with a ship as a design, it had blue jewel that match Brittney's eyes.

"Now you can kiss each other."

And I did just that.

y

-B-

The party was a smash, but I didn't look around I was busy looking at my husband. Sanji was yelling at Luffy and Ace about not eating the food. I squeezed his hand and Sanji looked at me and smiled. I then heard a little cry coming from the crowd, and looked to see that my little niece was crying. I saw that Sanji had also looked at her, no she's our niece.

"Sorry to leave you sis, but Rini here is tried." Whittney said to me.

"Sanji, I'll take my leave too, I can't have my wife walk home alone." he smiled at my sister.

"Good, and have fun tonight." I heard Sanji say and I saw that Whittney blushed.

"The same to you." was the reply which made myself blush.

-Later-

We were finally alone in the cabin, I was looking around, Ussop and Franky did a wonderful job on the cabin. It was close to the kitchen where Sanji could get there fast as he could to feed Luffy.

I was taken out of my thoughts when two strong arms came around me. I then felt lips kiss my neck I felt the goose bumps coming through my body. I felt his arms tightened around me, I put my hands up and touched his hair, he moaned.

I felt him loosen my ribbon around my waist, and I moaned. He then led me to the bed, I was nervous, but Sanji was aware of my nervousness and helped me get calm. He was gentle, and so I was. We fell asleep in each others arms.

End of chapter

 


	18. scars

-T-

_Running, just running, breathing hard, I had seen the smoke when I docked. I jumped off ship, I had to find them. I saw bodies of people of the village, I didn't stop I was to look for the ones that were mine._

_I went to the hill and saw the little house, my breath seemed to stop, I looked and saw them. I ran to the first, an old man his face in terror. His last moments I didn't want to know. I saw that his wife was close to him, she had tried to protect a small child, they both weren't moving._

_Then I felt my heart drop even more, there she was, laying close to the roses she loved._

_I ran I had to see her, her hair was as red as her roses, her light blue dress was ripped. Her eyes dark in color was staring at nothing. Tears feel from my eyes, I felt myself saying._

" _Amber, no why didn't you leave this island, you shouldn't have waited for me here." I used my hand and shut her eyes and laid her back down and crossed her arms and then kissed her lips._

" _Oh, so the lover does come back." I turned to see an navy man. He was smirking and I felt the anger come to me. I grabbed my swords, and then ran the man through._

_I didn't watch his body fall I then felt a strong power coming behind me, I turned and saw a man dressed in black, and right beside a man dressed in a dark armor was a man the same age myself he carried the same stature as one who already has won a battle, his dark hair was tied back into horse tail. He smirked and whispered the man in black, and then the figure nodded._

" _Thatch of the 4_ _th_ _division of White beard pirates."_

" _Correction friend, he's the head." said the armor man._

" _Who are you?" I asked, my swords ready to fight._

" _If you win then I will tell you." said armor._

_I nodded and fought him, it seemed that time stopped for us. His sword came close to my face, I dogged, but I did feel a cut on my brow close to my cheek. Our battle was stopped when we both heard voices of the crew. The Armor man smirked and said._

" _We'll meet again Thatch and the next time we'll finish what we started."_

_I felt a chill come though me, and then heard the armor said another line._

" _And if anyone tries to stop us, lets say you'll have more innocent blood on you hands."_

D

"Thatch?" I was aroused awake, I opened my eyes to see Ace and a worried Whittney standing over me.

"Uncle are you alright?" I looked around I was in my room so it was a dream.

"Whittney, Ace I'm surprise where's Marco?"

"He's watching Rini, Uncle we came here, because I sensed your nightmare, and Ace here heard your yelling."

I felt the cold chill again and the words of the armor man, " _And if anyone tries to stop us, lets say you'll have more innocent blood on your hands."_

I couldn't let the lives of my niece and best friend in danger, not from my past, I lifted my hand and felt the scar that was throbbing.

"I'm fine, it's just I had a dream of running around nude." Whittney blushed while Ace laughed.

"Okay, well I better go on my rounds." Ace said as he left, and saw that Whittney had crossed her arms and was tapping her foot.

I have seen the look before, from her mother, even if I was older my sister would always give me a look when I hid something from Pops or mother. Now I was getting the look from my own niece, I felt a laugh coming on.

"You know looking the way you do now, you look just like when your mother was your age."

She rolled her eyes, and I laughed, wrong move she must have put haki in her smack because I felt not just one but two lumps on the back of my head.

"Now is that a way to treat an uncle?"

"Yes, when that uncle lies to me, and then tries to get rid of me and his best friend." came the reply.

"Whittney…"

"Uncle with my devil fruit powers I can enter other peoples dreams, I found that I can also enter nightmares if the person who's having them."

"How much did you see?"

"Uncle…" I felt the anger rise in me, who gave Whittney the right to look into my dreams.

"How much Whittney?"

" The village, the family…Amber, and the other two."

"Get out."

"Uncle."

"GET OUT!" I said, and felt nothing as she did leave I didn't see the tears that fell or I didn't care.

F

-W-

I was crying, Uncle Thatch and never yelled at me like that, I mean he did it but this is was the first time he did it with pure hatred. I had felt my heart break, I hadn't mean to look into his nightmare it just happened. The tears blinded my sight, I didn't see but I did feel it when I hit granddad's chair, and then I was rubbing my head and murmuring about how stupid I was and how that I wanted to punish myself.

I felt myself being lifted up to my feet, and then I felt the arms which left me up led me to a chest. I placed my face in that chest, I then cried while one hand rubbed my back and the other my hair. I felt lips kiss my head.

"Yoi, I heard what happened."

"Where's Rini?" I asked, I didn't want to talk about what happened.

"She's with Hatura and Ace." I nodded and snuggled close to Marco.

"Whitt."

"He's mad because I looked into his nightmare, Marco do you know a woman named Amber?"

His grip tightened and I felt his heart beat a little faster. He sat down and I followed and looked at Marco.

"Amber was the name of Thatch's lover, who was killed by marines. Along with her family, her parents and little brother."

"Oh…"

"Also that's when he got his scar, it took a few years before he came back out depression, and sometimes I think he still thinks of her."

"Your right Marco, oh and…ouch." I lifted my hand to my head, I brought it back to my eye level. I was a little disgusted blood had smothered my palm.

"Yoi, it's time for you to go to infirmary."

"I think your right."

µ

-T-

I was walking down a hallway when I hear voices talking, a male and female. I around the next bend and see that Marco is with Whittney and she's holding her hand to her head, I see the blood. I started to make longer strides and I made my fist ready to strike.

"You, what did you do to my niece you blue bird?" I punched him, and then felt a smack on my head.

"Uncle Thatch what in the world did you do that for?" I looked at my niece and gently took her hand away. I saw that she was still bleeding from a cut it was deep enough to have her bleed but not for a scar. I looked down at Marco who was getting ready to get up.

"Uncle Marco didn't do this, I ran into Granddad's chair, I wasn't looking where I was going." she said as I still looked at her wound. I realized that I was the one who caused the injury to my niece the tears that I had given her. I hugged her then and said.

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay uncle, just promise me that you won't leave me like mother."

"I'll try Winnie, I'll try."

End of chapter please rate.

 


	19. breakfast in bed

-B-

I was awaken to the smell of cooking, I smiled and started to get up. When the door opened up and Sanji came in and frowned when he saw that I was getting up. In his hands he held a tray of food. He put it down and gently pushed me down back into bed. I looked at him with a questionable face.

"Your suppose to rest, doctors orders." he said as he kissed my head. I sighed and looked down at my three month belly.

When we found out I was pregnant we were happy and so was the crew, and talking about throwing me a baby shower. I had told them that they didn't need to but my answer was over ruled when Nami said that they were proud to do it.

"Oh I'm not that sick, besides I can walk to the galley."

The next thing I knew I was in the bed again and Sanji was sitting right behind me. He brought the tray down and took the lid off. I was shocked to see all the food that was on the platter, the stuff I like which Sanji knew about. Then their was one item which I new that Sanji didn't know, because I only knew two people who made my favorite cookie cake. I knew that Whittney had told uncle Thatch about it but that meant."Sanji, when was the last time you talked to uncle Thatch or Whittney?"

"We'll when you were asleep they called. Well at first we didn't know that it was them because their was a voice that made words that really go in order."

"So, Rini said hi to you?"

"It sounded so cute."

I smiled Whittney's little Rini was 1 year old and had all the men in the crew of the Moby wrapped around her finger. When we last visit them Rini had asked Chopper if he could give her ride like her father, and then looked at me and asked the same thing. Whittney was laughing when we were done.

"Boy or girl?" I asked.

"Hum."

"Sanji I would like to know if you want a boy or girl."

"Well it's hard decision, a girl we have a model for Rini who's smile can light up a room and her clear blue eyes, but I wondering what she had brown hair and brown eyes. A boy, well we would have leave that to fate sense we don't know how he would look."

"Maybe he'll have blond hair and your curly brow." I said, because Sanji knew that I love his curly brow.

"Hum, sometimes I wonder who's luckier Marco who's already has a beauty of a wife and his cute little girl, or me with a wonderful lovely wife who's going to give birth to our child." he said as he kissed my lips.

"Hum, now it's time I dig into that cake."

"How about I join you."

Sorry short chapter please rate.

 


	20. love on the moby

-W-

"Rini, Rini where are you little Rabbit?" I called it was almost 8 and close to Rini's bed time.

"Izou have you seen Rini?" the cross dresser smiled and pointed to the sky and I smacked my hand on head and curse a little bit.

I climbed to the crows nest and wait for husband to come to the crows nest. I heard steps from behind and I looked to see that Uncle Thatch and Ace were with me also. I sighed, just what I need more men to see what I do.

"You two please get down I can handle my own life."

"But I wanted to watch." I turned and looked at both of them I was on my last good grace. Uncle Thatch who says I have inherited both my parents tempers grabbed the fire user and left.

I turned back to find myself staring at a blue phoenix with a little girl holding its neck. It transformed back to Marco and held our little Rini. She was smiling but I could tell that she was ready for bed. I smiled when she smiled at me and then did that little yawn. She snuggled closer to her fathers chest and started to make her snore.

"Yoi, she's cute when she's sleeping."

"Yes, and since that this is her bed time." I said as I gently took our daughter and using haki floated down to the deck.

After putting Rini in her bed, I kissed and headed to the door. After I shut the door I felt strong arms going around my waist. Then I felt lips kiss my head and come down to my neck. I stood their not giving in, it wasn't very easy but I did resist.

"Whitt?"

"…"

"Yoi, are you alright?"

"…"

"Your mad."

I shrugged off his statement and moved his arms from my waist and started walking away. I didn't know why I was mad at him for it wasn't the first time that Marco and taken Rini on a ride. I was about to the door when I felt his hand on my shoulder.

"Marco, let go."

"Whitt, what's the matter?"

"Marco." I felt his hand tighten. I sighed and turned around, when I looked into his eyes and felt knees give out from bellow me. Marco caught me and I saw the worry look in his eyes.

"Whittney!?"

"I'm fine, Mar, I'm fine." I said as I closed my eyes and laid my head on his chest.

I felt him sigh in relief, I felt his lips kiss my head. I smiled, only Marco could do this to me. He kisses reached lower to my lips, and then my shoulder and back to my lips.

"Mar.."

"Hum."

"We can't wake up Rini.."

"Then we have to be sure that were quite." he said as he placed my legs around his waist and lifted me to the bed.

D

-M-

I opened my eyes to see a vision strait from heaven. Whittney's brown hair all around her pillow. Her face had a little blush, and her blue eyes tried looked at me. When she frowned and snuggled into me I had to laugh. She hit me in the arm, and then sat up I looked to see her tan back.

I sat up to and started to kiss her neck she rolled it so I could kiss her shoulder. She put her hand up and I kissed it, I love my life. I've got two beautiful girls in my life and I wondered how it could be better.

"Mar, we need to go."

"Hum."

"Marco the Phoenix we need to get ready."

"Why don't we sleep in?"

"If we do that, some one would have to get Rini, and they might find a little hard not to look over here and see what's going on."

"Let them see."

"Do you really want Ace or uncle Thatch to see us?"

I thought about and I nodded and started to get dressed. I looked to see that Whittney had already dressed and we headed to the nursery and found Rini wide awake and smiling at the both of us.

"Dada, Mama." she was smiling bigger I had to smile to when Whittney held her and both of them looking at me.

Yep I'm the luckiest guy in the world

End of chapter

 


	21. Promise

-B-

"What?" Whittney and myself said as we looked at our husbands and captains.

Whittney held little Rini in her arms as she was playing with a little stuffed bird which she called Phoenix. Whittney was looking at Grandfather and Marco with a death look. The crews had met each other a few days ago. Whittney and I thought it was a wonderful luck to meet each other. We just had found out that it was already planed. It would be alright if Luffy wasn't the masterminds of this plan.

"ACE." my sister called and the black haired boy came over and Whittney gave her child to Ace. Now her hands were free to do what she wished she cracked her knuckles and looked her husband.

If I wasn't as big I was I would have gotten up and transformed into my tiger form and attack both Luffy and Sanji. I put my hands on my belly and then looked at Sanji and took a breath and asked.

"What do mean you want us both off the ships?"

"Not for long Brittney-chan just until our baby is born and the threat of the marines is over." stated Sanji who was coming over to me.

"Whittney got to give birth to Rini on the Moby." I pointed out.

"Yoi, she did but she didn't have a bounty on her head then." stated Marco who was trying to hold Whittney.

"Yea, but even if I did I wouldn't have left the Moby." Whittney said to Marco

"You would if it meant the protection of you and Rini." was the retort form her husband.

"We just want you two safe and with Rini being so young and Brittney ready to bring a new life in the world we think that it would be safe for you to stay on your grandmother's island." stated Grandfather.

"Yea, and when the baby gets here and your healthy well have a party and celebrate you coming back." stated Luffy.

"Luffy.."

"Besides, you won't be alone were sending some protectors…" that caused both us to looked at grandfather.

"What, couldn't our husbands protect us?" I asked. I really wanted Sanji for the birth of our baby.

"It would be too noticeable if the first division commander went missing." stated Grandfather.

"And who else can feed Luffy?" stated Sanji.

I then felt an aura, it made me feel faint I looked to see that both Marco and Granddad looking Whittney both with frowns. Then I felt the aura coming from the both of them, I reached my hand and grabbed Whittney's arm and she looked at me. She then relaxed and then crossed her arms and looked Marco and Grandfather.

"Right, I'm sorry to use Haki during your time Brittney." I looked at Whittney so that was haki I had heard it told before.

"So who are you sending with us then, since we have no say in the matter." stated Whittney she had venom in her voice.

"Yoi." came from Marco.

"No don't try to say clam down Whittney because I will not have it."

"I would know also, so will you tell us." I looked at Sanji and saw him nod in approval, I couldn't help but smile.

"Well we deiced, that you'll need only two." stated Luffy.

"Who?"

"Well Chopper because of your date." stated Sanji.

Marco looked at Whittney I'm sure every one heard what she said.

"Please Hatura or Izou, anyone but Ace or Uncle…."

"We deiced that Thatch will be with you also." stated Grandfather.

"Why, Why what have done to deserve this?"

"Whittney what's the matter that Uncle Thatch is coming with us?"

"You weren't their when I was pregnant with Rini."

"Well we can't change it." I said.

"Isn't there anyone else…"

"Whittney Phoenix as your division commander, I order you to protect Black leg Brittney and her child along with the young Rini Thatch Phoenix. You will obey commander Thatch orders as you would follow mine." I looked at Marco, then at Whittney who gritted her teeth and said.

"Yes, Sir and as your wife I have orders of my own, you are not to get killed or mortally wounded because if you do I will kill you." I looked at my sister and I saw that she was shaking. Marco took her in her arms and held her close I didn't hear what he was saying but then came steps behind us and a little body ran on unsteady legs to the two. Marco grabbed Rini and put her close to her parents chests they both kissed her.

Then I felt arms encircle me I looked to see Sanji, I was wondering if he was thinking about our child was Rini's age.

"Promise your come back to me."

"I wouldn't break a promise to you my lovely."

I kissed him and hoped that he'll keep our promise.

End of chapter.

 


	22. Father's fury

-M-

"You're my daughters' what ?" Ben had restrain Shanks I looked at Sanji who was like me was looking at our wives father.

Shanks had come aboard two days ago and then found out that Brittney was on leave and Whittney was with her. He was happy about it until he heard why, and also about Rini. Then he tore the Moby looking on finding the men fool enough to marry and impregnated his daughters. When he found out that I was Sanji and myself he came to us and was ready to attack, but was held back by Ben.

"Calm down Shanks, Sanji here is Brittney's husband and soon to be father of her child." Sanji looked at me and frowned. The mark was now on him because Ben had to get hold of his captain.

"Let me go Ben, I need to punch him."

"Cap are you sure you want to do that, I mean he's your son in law, and the cook for the straw hat pirates."

I then saw Shanks turn to me, and then I felt the Haki coming off him. He must of guessed that my own wedding to Whittney and the birth of Rini. I wasn't going to say anything I know that what I would have said would go on death ears.

"Captain." Shanks looked to Yassop who was coming up to us. His face was serious.

"What's the matter?"

"We spotted Navy ships there are only a few leagues away."

"Right, Ben lets get ready, you two don't think we're done here."

"Right sir." I heard Sanji say as Shanks was leaving.

I looked at the sea and saw the sails of the navy ships. At least I knew that my wife and daughter were safe somewhere else I couldn't dream of Rini walking around on the deck while we're battling. I looked at Sanji and we both nodded and started our stations.

-on the island of Dawn-

-W-

I was sitting in a shade of a tree reading from a novel. Rini was coloring in her picture book, and smiling as she colored. I patted my daughter's head and looked at the cottage that Brittney was spending the most of her time in, along with Chopper. Brittney was due any day now and I was a little anxious. Uncle Thatch had gone into town to buy supplies for a new baby and food for us.

I closed my book and looked down to see that Rini was done coloring and closed her book. I wonder if all one year olds did that, or maybe it was just the personalities of myself and Marco. She came over and sat down on my lap, she then got settled and I leaned back on the tree and closed my eyes.

-T-

Walking down the dirt road with your arms worth of supplies isn't very good idea. I had almost tripped twice but I saved myself and the supplies. When I saw the cottage I breathed easer but when I saw Whittney asleep when she should have been watching then I saw that little Rini was asleep on her mother's lap I couldn't help but smile.

I gently shook Whittney and she opened her eyes and looked at me, she then looked at Rini and the smiled.

"So this is what you call watching?" I said with a smirk.

"I don't what your smiling at, Brittney said to get out, and I didn't think Rini would be much help she would want Chopper to give her a ride."

"So has it started?" I asked, she nodded.

"Yes, and it started a few hours after you left."

"I'm going to be a uncle again."

"The word is Great-uncle." I looked at my niece, and frowned I hit her head and said.

"It's not nice to make fun of your elders."

Before she could retort, we saw figures coming from the road. I stood up and grabbed my knifes while Whittney put Rini down and made hand signs and I heard her say.

"Ninja art dream style rose illusion."

I nodded Whittney then got ready to fight, I looked at her she was readying herself to attack.

-W-

I hid Rini and looked at uncle Thatch I knew that if anything happened the illusion would stop but I hoped that Chopper would find her little one. Then I felt a dark presence coming from behind us, I stood back to back to Uncle I could tell that he was nodding. I reached behind me and brought out a kunai, I was now thankful we found a blacksmith who made me tools of a ninja. I have been practicing with my weapons with Marco and Uncle Thatch, I even learned new attacks with my devil fruit.

-third person-

The sounds of the forest was gone, both Thatch and Whittney were tense. Then the attack game, Whittney had enough time to doge the fist that would have hit her and Thatch ducked and then kicked the one behind him. The attacker was flown by the kick, and then landed on his feet.

Whittney now in line to fight the attacker threw shuriken at the attacker. Thought the attacker dogged, one of the shuriken made its mark and the attacker was bleed. The attacker now bleeding went to attack Whittney, she was doing hand signs and said.

"Ninja art Dream style, earth point pierce." The attacker was then stabbed by the earth his body laid on the ground.

_Navy no, they wouldn't come here by themselves then who. Could it be him? I don't hear howls but it must be uncle Thatch._

Whittney was about to join her uncle when she heard crying. She turned and saw a man in black held her little girl.

_How, did he break my illusion? Who is this guy, not time to think about that I need to get Rini away from his man._

"Let her go."

"Now, Now I'm not going to hurt you little one, your going to safe as long as your mother behaves."

"What do you want?" Whittney asked with clenched teeth.

"I'm not here to get your little sister or hurt your family. I just wanted Thatch to be free to fight my friend there."

Whittney turned quickly to see that her uncle was holding his knives ready to attack the figure in front of him. She knew the man she it was the man from Thatch's dream, and he was getting ready to fight him.

Whittney was going to have to help uncle, he was bleeding from one of the few attackers that he was attacked by.

"Don't move or do I have to test to see if this little one has your lover's power."

Whittney looked at the man, she was shaking this guy had her daughter which meant that he had control over Whittney. She bit her lip wondering what she could do, she couldn't attack or help because of the man and if she reached for any weapon he would hurt Rini.

"Now lets watch shall we."

-T-

I looked to see the man who killed my love. He was smiling and then pointed behind me, I looked and my heart was beating faster. A man in black held little Rini while Whittney sat on her knees looking strait at me, I saw the sea stone cuffs on her wrists.

"Monster, who uses children as their bait for a battle?"

"Oh Thatch you do flatter me, but I told you that anyone who gets in my way this is to clear your own mind since your niece and younger daughter are safely out of our battle and the other one is having her own bringing a life into the world."

I grip my knives and attack the man, he side step and cut my side. What's the matter I'm letting my feelings control me. I blocked his next attack and scored a hit on him. I knew I was winning he was falling black with all the strikes and I saw that he was bleeding. Then I heard the scream, I turned to look on my nieces then I felt the cold end of a blade cut my chest. I went to my knees and then looked at the man, he didn't smile he bent down and said.

"Live Thatch I didn't want to win this way, you may do what you wish with the man who has your niece." Thatch felt his body heal why was this man healing him.

"Why?"

"Because I want to fight the forth division commander who won my twins heart."

He left before I could say anything I was still weak and he other man knew and smiled.

"You can't move can you that means I can do anything with these two."

Then Thatch heard footsteps and saw behind the man. He smirked and said to the man.

"I wouldn't touch them."

"Why not?"

"LEAVE MY DAUGHTER ALONE." came two voices and the man was taken to the ground. Then I saw that Ace had caught Rini as Marco and Shanks had their way with the man who had their daughter in his grasp.

Beckman helped Whittney out of her cuffs and then Ace gave Whittney Rini who was smiling at her mother.

I blacked out to that happy moment.

-W-

We were sitting in the cabin, Chopper was looking at myself and Uncle Thatch's wounds. He woke up a few minutes ago and was asking about Brittney, and Chopper told us that Brittney was with Sanji and they were the first to see the baby.

Dad was enchanted by Rini and she loved her grandfather's red locks and was playing with them. I leaned back and felt Marco's hands surround me and embraced me I then felt his lips and touched mine.

"Okay Whittney, Dad, Uncle Thatch, Granddad you can come in." came a voice of Brittney.

I got out of Marco's arm and went into the room. The first thing I saw was Brittney holding Sanji's hand was looking deeply in her eyes. That's love and I see it everyday in my own lover's eyes. I then looked down to Brittney's other hand and arm and saw a little bundle.

"Every one we would like to meet Black leg Zeff." she opened the blanket and I saw a brown hair and brown eye boy with a curly brow. I couldn't help but laugh, all the others looked at me.

"What's the matter?" asked Brittney.

"It's just that you named him after the one who calls Sanji Egg plant head."

"Hey." was Sanji's reply.

"Well it's just strange it's like you named your son Old Geezer."

"Whittney Thatch Newheart Phoenix stop laughing right now." stated Brittney.

"Sorry just remember that you laughed at the name choice for Rini."

All the heads nodded and I smiled at Brittney.

"So anything happened while I was giving birth?"

Thatch and I looked at each other then we both looked at Brittney and said.

"No."

End of chapter please rate.

 


	23. training

-w-

I hit my mark, but I wasn't happy. Out of 10 throws 6 were critical while the other 4 were minor wounds on a body where the joints would be. I sighed and started to get ready to throw again at a another wooden dummy.

I cleared my mind and only focused on the dummy, I threw my shuriken and then I stopped I looked at the dummy and found that it was almost the same but with one big difference.

"I fear when any man crosses you, because with that aim of yours, well their be less babies around."

"Ace you got a bout 3 seconds before I use you as a target now what do you want?"

"Can't I just see a sister-in-law?"

"Meaning that since Marco is gone a mission with Uncle Thatch, and Hatura said she wouldn't be in this all the rest of the commanders drew straws on who would come and check on me and you're the winner."

Ace hung his head in shame, I knew the other crew members were worried about me. I had taken my loss to the man in black hard. I didn't had enough power to protect my baby.

"Hey Whittney, are you in there?"

I looked at Ace, it wasn't right for me to attack him, I'm mad at myself by not being strong enough to protect my daughter. Then I felt arms around me and felt myself pulled into a hug.

"You know if Marco seen you like this he'll kill you."

"She's right, Ace you got about 3 seconds to get away from my wife." Ace smiled and winked at me and ran.

Marco looked around and I saw him winch when he saw the second dummy. He raised his eye brow and I felt myself blush. I looked away I didn't need this now, then I heard him laugh.

"It's not funny."

"It's not but I just thought your aim was a little better…"

I hit him in the head, with Haki so their was a little bump, I was smiling at that.

"Yoi, what did I do?"

"Don't ever comment about my aim again, I have you know I've been practicing on it…"

He raised his eyebrow, then I realized how bad that sounded. I felt myself blush and I cursed myself too.

"I take it was not the way that I that I was thinking?"

"Yes." I said my face getting hot underneath the skin.

"Whittney I know why your doing all this training."

"Marco, you weren't there, you didn't have your daughter in a man's hands that threatened both yourself and her."

"No, but I was there when he had you in sea stone cuffs and little Rini in hands. I felt something I've never felt before fear, of losing to two most important people in my life." he kissed my lips and held me closer. I then realized that I was still in my training outfit and was sweating.

Marco's hands went to my back since I was wearing a shirt which exposed my tummy. The touch of the hands were first cold, I left out a little gasp, which he stopped with a kiss. Then I jumped up and put my legs around Marco's waist, and my arms around his neck my hands touching his blond hair.

I so busy kissing him, I didn't noticed that we were in our cabin. I noticed when I found myself on my side of the bed looking at Marco who was laying on his back, with one arm around me the other on his waist.

"Tough mission?" I asked as I turned to face him, putting my body closer to his.

"Tough enough to make me use haki."

"That bad."

"It seems that our friendly Marines were waiting for me, I did mange to knock some of them out before I had to leave."

"Well, you are the first divison commander of the White beard pirates."

"Did I mention that they were led by a woman who the last time we met was going after Thatch."

"Wow, you mean that red head Ginger?"

"Ace?"

"Well what else can I do when your gone?"

"Whitt."

"I know I do spend time with Rini but I have a feeling that that's going to change too."

"What, Whitt are you?"

"Yep. Were going to have another baby." there wasn't an answer. I looked to see that Marco had fainted.

"So much for husband support." I said with a sweat drop.

End of chapter.

 


	24. baby talk and sybling rivaly

-B-

"And he asked me to show him my panties." I said to my surprise Whittney laughed, she was laughing so hard Marco had to grab Rini so she could hold her tummy.

"I don't see what so funny." stated Sanji who was sitting beside me holding Zeff.

"But it is I've seen her under ware, it's not like she's wearing a…" Whittney stopped and then looked at Marco and then he raised an eyebrow and shook his head. Whittney sighed and decide to go a different route.

"So how's your time with little Zeff?"

"A lot of late nights, did you have to go this through Rini?" I asked.

They both looked at each other and shrugged, while Marco put Rini down so he could put his arm around his wife. They didn't have to worry about when Rini because usually one of them had a night watch and could go check their little daughter.

"Nope but we do have to watch Rini now."

"Why?"

"Yoi, tumbling two's." stated Marco.

"Isn't terrible twos?" Sanji asked.

"Nope, it's a curse of our family, Brittney had it when she was two, she would fall on anything and break it too."

I blushed then put my face in Sanji's arm, and he put Zeff down in a caring crib that Franky had made for us. Then Sanji's arms went around me for protection. He then gave Whittney a death look, which was answered by Marco.

I saw that Whittney was smirking and then looked at me, and I saw that her light in her eyes. I then felt a cold chill coming on my body. When Whittney gets that look in her eyes there's nothing to stop her.

"Hey boys if you want to fight I have a way you could do it." both boys looked at her.

"Yoi, if it's strip poker, we can't do it remember." stated Marco.

"Come on it's wasn't that bad."

"You made almost 2nd and 4th division walk to the cabins without their clothes."

"Well you have to admit that seeing Ace in his underwear was priceless." Marco smiled as Whittney came over and sat in his lap.

I did feel a pang of envy, before I knew it I was sitting in Sanji's lap his arms around me. I smirked at my sister, she raised her eyebrow. She then turned her face up and kissed Marco's ear. I then I turned around and kissed Sanji on the lips. When I let go, I looked to see that Whittney was busy finishing a kiss with Marco.

"Yoi, why do I feel like you and Brittney are using me and Sanji as contests for your sibling rivalry?"

"Are you complaining?" my sister asked as she laid her head on his chest.

"Not really."

I looked at Sanji, I was going to ask the same thing but he cut me off with a kiss. I wanted to stay like that then we heard.

"Marco, Pops needs you." called Ace, Marco got up and I saw Whittney pout.

"Hey, Love cook were hungry." called Zolo, Sanji looked at me I nodded for him to go.

"I ask for one day, only one, but no I can't have my husband." stated Whittney.

"Big sis, don't you get him at night."

Whittney smiled at that, then she looked at me and said.

"Brittney I'm pregnant."

"Whitt that's wonderful how did Marco take it?"

"He fainted." I stared at my sister then started to laugh.

"Hey, your one to laugh I heard that Sanji jumped into the ocean."

"That's because he was worried about what Uncle Thatch would do."

"Why do I think that was the right thing to do?" stated Whittney with a sweat drop.

A cry came out and I picked up Zeff and then saw that Rini had come over to her mother and was asking for her to pick her up. She did and I saw that Rini was ready for a nap, I looked at Whittney and started to sing.

" _I went on a ship to travel to sea, looking for treasure or a gold piece, I searched and searched but what I found wasn't gold tin found. I found love in the night I found love a prince, a knight a love so wonderful I stay all my life."_

Zeff was asleep and so was Rini, then to my surprise Whittney was asleep to then I felt my eyes ready to close I put Zeff in his crib and went to sleep.

-S-

I walked back to where Brittney was to find her asleep with Zeff in his crib. Then I saw that Marco came from the other way and I looked to see that Whittney and Rini were also asleep. I picked up Brittney bridal style and looked at Marco.

"Yoi, spare rooms to the right." I nodded as I found one I put Brittney on the bed and went to get Zeff.

-M-

My two girls asleep, I had to smile. I gently picked up Rini she opened her eyes and saw me. She yawned and laid her head on my shoulder, I looked to see that Whittney had opened her eyes.

"I'm taking you both to the room, then you can have a nap." Whittney nodded and followed me.

End of chapter.

 


	25. red hair

-W-

Pain, unrivaled pain that's all I feel. The nurse that's helping me is getting on my last nerve. Where's Marco, right I told him to leave a few minutes ago. I breath but it's had to do when you're having all this pain. I want to scream so I open my mouth.

"It Hurts."

-In the waiting room-

Everyone looked to where the yell came from Rini being the girl she is asks her father.

"Daddy aren't you going to help mommy?"

"Well I would sweety but mommy told daddy to stay out." Stated Marco who shook, Whittney had threatened him with the Thousands years of death.

-W-

"Push, come on Whittney you have to push." Said Hatura who had become my midwife.

"Hatura I'm going to remember this when you and Ace have a baby." She smiled and gave a reply.

"If or when that happens you'll think that you're a push over."

"Hump, Ouch it has to be a boy."

"One more push Whitt."

"It's all I got. " I said as I pushed.

Then I heard the most wonderful sound, the baby.

"Whittney you were right, it's a boy."

"Remember I get have of what Izou pays you."

"Okay." Hatura replied as she laughed.

She put the baby in my arms, my son, baby boy. To my surprise he has red hair, well Marco going to love that, and blue eyes. I smile at him as he looks up at me.

"Red hair?" I look up to see my husband holding our little girl.

"Mommy you alright?"

"Rini I'm fine come see your little brother." Rini looked at the boy and smiled.

"What's his name?" asked Rini.

"His name is Edward Ace Phoenix." I said as I closed my eyes to sleep.

 


	26. baby sitters

-W-

"Here's what they need and their bed time." I said as I handed the list to Izou one of the few people I trusted with lists.

"Whittney don't worry, Have fun we'll make sure that Rini and Eddie are going to be okay." Stated Hatura with Eddie in her arms.

"I know, just be careful Rini has gotten into a streak of knocking things over." I replied as I looked at my little girl who was holding Izou's hand.

"Rini now be a good girl for Uncle Izou and Aunt Hatura."

"I will mommy, you and daddy have fun."

"We will." I looked up to see that Marco had come over.

He wore a black suit and a blue vest and tie. It was his idea for us to leave the ship for a little date. I thought he was joking until he showed me the suit and then gave me the dress I was going to wear.

The said dress was on my body now, a light blue with a golden belt. The sleeves were to my elbows and came up to my neck. I had my hair in a braid then put in a bun, I had put in golden earrings and had blue shoes on.

"You look lovely."

"You clean up good Mar."

-On the Thousands sunny-

-B-

"Sanji are we sure about this?" I asked my husband as we headed off the ship.

"Brittney, don't worry Nami and Robin are watching Zeff."

"I think it would have been better if we left Zeff with Chopper." I muttered.

I was thinking on what kind of money Nami could get by using my son as a prop. Sanji looked over at me and gave me a squeeze.

"It will be okay Brittney quit worrying."

I looked at Sanji he wore a tux and his colors were green for the vest and tie. He had surprise me with a menu from the Barite. I was so happy that I had to kiss him over and over.

I was wearing a light green gown and shoes my hair was pinned up and I had a little makeup on. Why was I so worried, maybe it's just jitters from getting to meet Zeff.

-Moby Dick-

-R-

Mommy and daddy are gone so I have to stay with Aunt Hatura and Uncle Izou. I like them both even though uncle Izou dresses like a girl and Aunt Hatura dresses like a boy. I looked at Eddie he was asleep he would sleep for hours. I walk out of Uncle Izou's room that we were staying in and walked to Uncle Ace's.

Ace is my favorite uncle and I like to talk to him, he's not old as uncle Thatch and he lets me do what I want. The door is open I go in and I see Aunt Hatura with Uncle Ace. Their both under the covers, I want to wake them up if there asleep. I know the perfect way, wait their awake, so I chose to come in.

-T-

Why is there screaming comming from Ace's room, I run and a see little Rini in Bed with Ace and Hatura. I felt myself blush as I grabbed the young girl. I looked at Ace and give him a wink. I then headed toward the galley for some ice cream for Rini. hopping that Rini won't ask about what she just seen.

-Thousands Sunny-

-third person-

Zeff was asleep so Nami and Robin talked quietly.

"So what do you think Zeff will say when he finds out that Sanji name his son after him?" asked Robin.

"I don't really know, I bet he'll probably laugh." Nami said.

Then there was an explosion in Usopp's workroom which caused Zeff to start to cry.

"I'm going to kill Usopp." Stated Nami as she headed toward the workroom.

Robin shook her head and rocked Zeff back to sleep.

-Moby dick-

Thatch and Rini were busy eating ice cream when Izou came in holding Edward. He raised an eyebrow at the two. Thatch looked at his brother and smiled and mouthed. Tell you later, Izou nodded and grabbed a spoon and started to eat ice cream.

-Barrete-

-B-

I felt as if i was going to faint standing right in front of me was Zeff. He seemed on just staring at me, heck he even closed the restaurant down for this dinner. Sanji had left because Pattie said they needed help in the kitchen. So I was left staring at Zeff.

"So you married Eggplant head."

"Yes sir."

"And you have a boy that you named after me?"

"Yes sir."

"And your Red hair's daughter. "

"Yes sir."

"Do you love Eggplant?"

"With all my heart sir."

"Then You have nothing to worry about."

I smiled so he did like me.

-Moby Dick-

-W-

We came back to find that our daughter eating ice cream with her uncles. Rini ran up to me and hugged me then went to her father. I took Eddie out of Izou's arms and smiled at Marco.

"Daddy, Mommy I have a question."

"Yes Little one."

"What was Uncle Ace doing with Aunt Hatura in his bed?"

"Thatch, Izou!?" I said.

end of chapter.

 


	27. battles

-W-

I was sitting on the deck trying to calm Edward down, he had been up all night and made both me and Marco worried. We took him to the ship's doctor to find out that he had a diaper rash. So I was stuck holding my baby boy while Marco, Thatch, and Ace headed into town to get some cream.

"Whittney he's still a little fussy?" I looked up to see Hatura who was standing over me her hands on her belly.

"When that baby gets out of you you'll know my pain." I stated.

"Still made at me and Ace?"

"You two were doing "THAT" while my daughter was in the room." I said with venom.

"Well how was I supposed to know that Ace didn't have the door lock?"

"Well at least you could have been a little quite you know?"

"Hump, I'm in no mood to argue with you right now."

"That makes two of us, anyway have you thought about naming your baby."

"Why?"

"You know if the name is going to be Poraz or Gol?"

"I'm surprise you didn't ask about the D."

"Because I know that you'll keep the D."

"The will, I wonder if it goes to others who don't have it."

"Well I have the will of Whittney." I said with a smile.

"Was that supposed to be funny?" Hatura asked I could tell that she had a sweat drop.

"You sound like Brittney and Marco."

"Whittney I'm only saying this as your friend, you need to stop making jokes."

I was about to reply when the boys came over, I smiled and stood up and kissed Marco.

"Why do I have a feeling that one of your jokes was just said?"

"Do you have a six sense for that?"

"Being married to you, I'm not surprise that I didn't have more, Yoi." I hit him in the head.

"You dissevered that." I said.

Then I looked over at Uncle Thatch and Ace, then my blood went cold. Uncle Thatch was holding a devil Fruit, the one that gets him murder by Theech. I feel Marco's arms go around me, he looks at me with worry. I look at him before I faint.

X

I wake up its night time and I'm in bed with Marco. The children must be in their room too, I know I have to protect Uncle Thatch. I got out of bed and headed toward the deck, I was on deck when I hear men's voices. One of them was Uncle Thatch's, and I started to run.

"Ninja art, dream style sprit chain." I shouted as I hit the attacker of my uncle.

"Uncle." I whispered as I saw the wounds that he had.

"Whittney what are you doing?" he asked angrily blood coming from his mouth.

"Saving your life." I replied as I tore my shirt to bind his wounds.

"Mistress Whittney, I thought you'd be in bed." I turned at looked to see Teech his hand was holding the devil fruit.

"I'm not as tricky as you take me for Teech, and you'll pay dearly for what you have done to uncle." I said as I drew my kunai.

"You think so." Then he took a bite of the devil fruit, with his new power he broke the chain and then came straight at me.

I thought I could doge, then I saw that just what he wanted, if I moved Uncle would have been killed. So I stated, I felt his fist with a knife came to my stomach I screamed, and then I felt blood coming down. I heard footsteps and saw that Marco and Ace were running.

I blacked out after that.

End of chapter please rate.

 


	28. deal

Whittney's Pov

Rain, it was falling down..it seemed that I walking in a memory. There was a crowd dressed in somber colors. I felt myself being pulled to the front of the group, I felt my heart start to break.

In the front of the crowd was Brittney, hold Zeff and hanging on to Sanji. Shanks was holding himself together but I could see the tears in his eyes. Then my eyes went to the faces of grandad, Hatura, Izo, Ace, and the rest of commanders all of which were crying.

Then my ears heard the crying of a baby, I looked to see my baby in the arms of his father. Rini was holding tightly to her fathers pant leg. I could tell she was trying to be strong for him. I then looked at Marco.

If my heart wasn't breaking, then it was cut in half now. Marco my strong man, head of the first division and a proud white beard pirate was crying. I wanted to hug him and try to get him to laugh, but as I tried to I went right through him.

"Why, Why, you promised that we would stay together...big sister." I heard the cries of my twin.

"I'm right here." I said, but it seemed that she couldn't hear me.

"You should of stayed, you should of thought of yourself..."  
"You know I couldn't do that I had to save Uncle That..."

I looked around if I had died, then I hoped to see my uncle but I didn't see him. Then I looked to see not just one but two grave stones. So I died for nothing, my uncle died and myself also.

"So I died for nothing?" I shouted to the sky.

_You're not dead yet._

I stopped, did someone just say I wasn't dead. I'm at my funeral for goodness shake.

_You're in the middle not dead, but not alive._

"So I'm in coma, and who's speaking?" I asked.

_I will show you._

All the sudden the scene was gone, leaving me in a black landscape. Then a few minutes later the dark was replaced with the greens of a forest, in the center of the trees was a huge oak, and there was a whole in the said tree where a small shrine was seen.

I was pulled to the place and felt that I had to get to my knees before the small shrine. I then watched as the leaves started to shake and white spirit creatures started to come down from the leaves and merge together. Then when they were done standing in front of me was a white wolf.

"You're a wolf.."

_I'm Rouga, the male spirit of wolves._

"Wait the male, if you haven't noticed I'm a girl..."

_I well aware of your sex._

I kept quite it seemed that the wolf was a little snappy at me.

"Alright, so what am I doing here?"

_Easily I want you to become my master._

"What?!" I shouted, I was in spirit world and talking to a wolf who want's me to his master.

_I have seen you in action, Whittney Thatch Newheart you have strength of a mother wolf. Your the perfect candidate for being my master and also my vessel._

"You want me to become a Bijuu?" I asked knowing the meaning from watching Naruto.

_I AM NOT A DEAMOND, I'M A SPIRIT._

I grabbed my ears in pain, Rouga's howl seemed to shake my body. Then he stopped and took a breath and stated.

_You'll not be a bijuu, you'll be a host of myself, I'm not bad, nor I'm good, I'm a wild spirit._

"Then why do you want to posse me?"

_Because of a promise_ _I made for an old friend, who saved one of my children. And it gets trying staying the in the spirit world. I want to have some fun it's been 3000 years since I been outside._

I held back a laugh, Rouga sounded like an old man. I then heard a small laugh and saw that the wolf was laugh also.

"So what will this do?" I asked.

_I will live in your body, and give you charaka. The price for you is to feed me what you eat, and keep yourself out of situations which you could be killed. Also in hosting me you'll be able to summon wolves to your aid._

I thought about this, I would get a power boost and the only payment was to feed him what I eat regulatory. Then I relized what would happen if I died of old age, what would happen for him.

"When I die what will happen to you?"  
 _I will come back this shrine and wait for another of your blood to come to me._

I nodded, and then deiced that I had to make this choice, I looked at Rouga and said to him.

"I will agree."

_I knew you would give me your left shoulder._

I nodded and pulled my sleeve down and Rouga bit my shoulder. At first it felt like a pinprick then it started to hurt my whole body. I screamed in pain.

X

"Hold her down we don't want the Iv to rip through." a voice said as I felt someone holding me down.

"Whittney please calm down." I heard a voice plead.

I wanted to but my heart was beating so fast, and I was in pain. Then I felt a hand on my forehead and started to go through my hair. I relaxed only a few people knew about how calming it felt having someone go through my hair.

"Mar." I said as I felt myself relaxed.

"Yoi, you had us worried."

I just nodded, I was tired and wanted to go back to sleep, not a coma but a good night sleep. It must of shone on my face because I could feel Marco stop runing his hands through my hair and went down and kissed my forhead.

"The kids are fine, relax." it seems along with healing the Phoniex has the power to read minds.

"What about uncle Thatch?" I asked trying to stay awake.

"Sleep first." Marco said.

I couldn't say no, because at the time my body fell asleep, and I welcomed sweet sleep.

End of chapter

 


	29. tears

It was a wonderful day, Zeff was being quite and sleeping, the sun was shining and all seemed wonderful in the world. I should of known that it wouldn't last, I should of known after this moment of piece would be the only one I would have for a long time.

"Brittney, It's the Moby on the radio." I heard Ussop call.

"I'll get it, Nami?"

"Don't worry I look after him Britt." The orange hair girl replied as she went to the babe.

"Thanks." I replied as I walked to the radio room

I entered the room Ussop, was laughing at something. When he saw me he stopped and said into the snail.

"Brittney's here." then he left leaving me and the snail.

"Hello?"

"Brittney." I realized that the voice belonged Izou.

"Hello there Izou, where's Whitt, I would think my sister would want to talk to me."

"Brittney...there has been an accident, your sister was hurt.."

"Accident, Izou,Whittney even when we were little always would talk to even after an accident, so what really happened."

"A rogue shipmate attacked Thatch, and your sister got in the way..."

"Your sister is awake now..."

"What about uncle Thatch?"

"Oh no...does Whittney know?"

"I'm sorry Brittney."

I dropped the mike and put my face in my hands, I didn't hear the door open or the footsteps of someone coming. I didn't hear the panic and worry in Izou's voice, but I did feel arms pulling me in a warm embrace.

"Why...Why...My uncle….No...I can't lose...he's gone…" I said in between my sobs.

"Hush, Brittney, relax your safe..." I looked at Sanji he was holding me tight and running his fingers though my hair.

"I want Whittney, Sanji I want to speak to my sister."

"Izou is there is a way to have Whittney talk to Brittney?"

"I'm here." a voice said behind in the background.

"You supposed to be in the medical bay.."  
"My sister is worried, and I'll be fine." the voice said as she took the speaker.

"Britt?"  
"Whittney are you okay?" I said as I was crying I could hear my sisters voice.

"I'm fine sister."

"Don't give me that.."

"Brittney please..don't worry I'm fine..."

"But I heard that you needed to stay in the infirmary.."  
"There just worried, I woke from a deep sleep and then had a seal on my shoulder.."

"Seal..Whittney don't tell me.."

"Tell you what?"

"Your a Jinchuriki!?"

"I prefer keeper, and he's the spirit of the wolf." I could hear a small laugh.

"Whittney, this is no laughing matter.."

"Brittney I'm laughing because if I don't I'll cry.."

"Whittney..."  
"He's dead...I was right there...I couldn't save him."

"Whittney.."

"I wanted to...heck I tried..."

"Whittney."

I could feel her sadness, our uncle which we just met had been take away from us. My elder sister had tried to save him but she couldn't. Now she was crying because she believed herself to be a failure.

"Whittney your not..."

"Brittney.."

"You tried your best, and that's all that anyone can ask of you and if you ask me that's all that matters." I said in my mother voice.

"Brittney..you sound like mom you know that right."

"I know and you like me that way, now get back to your kids and husband.."

"Thanks little sister."

I hung up the snail and then felt arms around me I looked to see my Sanji. I started to cry in my husband's arms. This was a start of a series of sad events in my family.

End of chapter.

 


	30. Rain

Rain, I'm starting to hate the stuff. It seems to follow people who are graced with sadness, but we as people still need it. It's like death..we need death to start new life, yet even if I know this I can't help but hate it all the same.

True death should lead to sadness, but also a death brought by murder also gives another taste in hearts of the deceased love ones. The bitter taste of anger and the flame of revenge in their hearts. It is the taste in my mouth but is stopped because of Rouga voice being a cool head inside my own. His voice was helping me be calm and also the babe in my arms.

I watched as uncle's body was sent into the sea, tears seem to flow like the rain falling from the sky. Even Ed, a small baby seemed to feel the sadness of this day. I pulled him close pulling his baby blanket closer around him to keep the chill away from him. Rini was standing between me and her father, getting warmth from both of us.

"Whittney, you should take Rini and Ed to the cabin, we don't want them to catch cold."

I just nodded as I took the two back to the cabins, as my husband stayed with the other commanders. I held on to Rini's hand as walked to our cabin, I seemed to be walking as if I was already dead.

As I shut the door to our cabin I closed the door and took off Ed's wet clothes and placed him in a warm set of clothes. When I placed him in his crib he fell asleep as it rocked back and forth. I gave a small smile then walked over to Rini.

"Mama, why are you crying?"

"I'm feeling sad Rini."

"Is it because uncle Thatch is gone now..." Rini replied with a small tears coming down her face.

"Yes my little rabbit, but I think uncle Thatch wouldn't want you to cry." I said kneeling down wiping her tears away.

"Mama, I don't want to lose anyone else.."

I just held her, I couldn't lie to her, but I couldn't tell her it would be alright. I know that my child would be faced with lost all through her life. Yet as a mother I didn't want to tell her this, I wanted her to be happy for at least a little while.

I gently took of her clothes and put her own pjs and brushed out her hair. I put some warm clothes on and took Rini to my bed. My little girl seemed to fall asleep once she laid on the bed. I sighed and pulled the covers over her to keep her warm.

I couldn't help but smile as Rini snuggles close to me. I rubbed her face humming a small lullaby. Then I felt myself being called by sleep, and closed my eyes and pulling Rini close to me.

A little while latter I felt another body lay behind me. I turned a little opening my eyes to seeing Marco.

"Hmm..Marco?"

"Yoi, go back to sleep, you need it." he replied laying beside me.

I nodded and snuggled into him smiling I feel asleep again. It was one last peaceful moments for my family. The last peaceful moment before the storm that was going to come to our little family.

End of chapter

 


	31. grandmother

I moaned as I woke up, I had been fighting with Sanji and the rest of the crew against, Kuma. I remembered that his paw swiped me. I looked around to find myself on an island which I didn't know, I stood up and diced to check out this new island and see if I could find people.

It only took me a few minutes and I found a small house, as came close to a door a voice on the other side called out.

"Come in, the daughter of my daughter."

I opened the door and tears came to my eyes as I saw the woman from the photo. Her hair was now streaked with white. Her skin was paler with wrinkles, and her gray-blue eyes were surrounded by crows feet. Her smile added more laugh lines to her weather face, and then I felt her arms around me.

"Grandma?"

"Yes, my sweet child."

"But how, where..all I remember is fighting against Kuma...Wait for my baby I left my baby.." I was panicking.

"It's okay child, my friend is watching your babe."  
"Who?"

"Shakky."

"The woman who tricks people out of money, that woman has my baby!?" I was ready to go find him.

"I know you want to see your baby but the island he's on is about a month's journey from here."

I looked at my grandmother, I felt my mouth drop again. A month, I would have to wait for a month to find my baby. A month of that woman using him as a tool to get money. Then I heard a sound of a transponder snail.

"What's that?"  
I looked into the cabin to see that my grandmother had the snail but also a video feed of Marine Ford. Grandmother followed my gaze and frowned motioning me to sit. I did grip the armrests tightly.

"They're going to execute one of your grandfather's sons."

"Ace.."

"Knowing your grandfather he will stop this."

I nodded then my eyes went wide, I looked at my grandmother again.

"Whittney and her children.."

"Her children are protected, I believe that they are staying in a small island in the west blue with your other grandmother."

"What about Whittney?"  
"That girl takes too much after your father, she's going to fight. I would do the same thing but I'm too old and I need to train you a little."  
Train me what was grandmother talking about, but my thoughts were interrupted when I saw Ace being led out. My wishes went with the crew of the Moby and Luffy.

End of chapter

 


End file.
